


he's got me in the palm of his hand

by Anonymous



Series: Devil Divine [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Caring About Each Other But Make It Sexy, Coming Inside, Cuckolding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, D/s, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drinking, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fade to Black, First Dates, Frottage, Getting high, Grinding, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Self-Esteem Issues, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Explicit snippets of a Beetlelands Sugar Daddy AU, because what's an AO3 tag without one?
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland
Series: Devil Divine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565815
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Office Culture

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a sugar daddy au a friend has going on - full credit to them for the idea (+ their Very inspiring art), but they’d rather not be named
> 
> thigh riding, D/s
> 
> title from big bad handsome man by imelda may

Barbara had almost dozed off by the time she felt Beetlejuice’s hand come to rest in her hair. She’d been kneeling at his desk for almost two hours now, the white noise of Beetlejuice’s keys clacking as he typed relaxing her.

“You sleepy, kitten?” Beetlejuice asks, his hand moving from her hair to tilt her chin up towards him.

Barbara shakes her head quickly. “Just relaxed, sir,” she says.

Beetlejuice motions her to sit in his lap, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand splayed over her naked thigh. “You feel more comfortable in my office now?” he asks. It’s genuine; she’d been mortified the first time he had paraded her through the lobby and back to his cushy corner office.

“Yes, sir,” she says. She shivers, curling more into his warm chest. She hadn’t been allowed to wear anything except the piece of silver around her neck and a pair of his favorite black thigh highs today. He kept the office warm for her, but it was nothing compared to the heat he was giving off.

Beetlejuice moves a hand to curl into her hair, bringing her forward into a rough kiss. She complies, letting him lick into her mouth. Eventually, he releases her from the kiss but tightens the hold in her hair. “Well,” he purrs, “I’m sure we can put that comfort to good use.”

He grabs her around the waist gently, directing her to stand in between him and the desk. He shucks off his pants, kicking them away to leave him in just a pair of plain black briefs. Beetlejuice grabs at her again, shoving his thigh in between her legs and pushing her down to sit on it. She can feel her face grow hot -- this is new.

“Now, pet,” he says, “I’m gonna warm you up a little bit, then you’re gonna give Daddy a show and ride my thigh. How does that sound?”

Barbara nods. “Good.”

He frowns and yanks at her hair, not too harshly but still drawing a whimper from her. “Sir,” she corrects herself. “Good, sir.”

His face transforms back into his lazy grin, leaning back into his chair. “There’s my good girl.” 

She jolts as she feels his fingers start to rub at her. He’s almost lazy about, still leaned back into his office chair as two fingers enter her with another rubbing at her clit. Beetlejuice is smart with his fingers when he wants to be and she quickly gives in to them, moving her hips to the rhythm he sets.

Just as she’s really starting to feel it, slick around his fingers, he abruptly pulls them out. “Get to it, doll.”

Barbara shivers, nodding. She sits gingerly on his thigh, hot against her, and starts to move back and forth. It’s awkward, and she can tell he’s not impressed. Her naivety about the less conventional sex acts has been a source of great fun for him, but he does like a good show every now and then. And, well, Barbara’s found that she doesn’t mind putting on a show quite as much as she thought she would.

She moans for him, really grinding against his thigh as she puts a bit more effort into riding it. He moves his thigh up suddenly, catching her off guard and hitting her clit just right. That motion really makes her whimper and she throws back her head. Hands come up to balance on his other thigh and the armrest of the chair.

Barbara pumps her legs up and down. _Ah, ah, ah_’s fill the air. She’s into it now, having found just the right place to focus her motions on. She can see the easy grin on Beetlejuice’s face out of the corner of her eye, and she smiles despite herself. __

_ _ “C’n I come, sir?” she breathes out, looking back up at him._ _

_ _ “Yeah, kitten. C’mon, Babs, come for me.”_ _

_ _ She obliges, hips stuttering as she lets out a final moan. She comes to a complete stop, balanced on his thigh, panting. Her head thumps against his chest and she curls a hand into his shirt to secure her place._ _

_ _ Beetlejuice lets out a chuckle, low and deep in his throat. She can feel it, pressed against his chest like this. “You enjoyed that.” It’s not a question. He punctuates it with a press of his thumb to her clit, laughing again when she squeaks and jolts against him._ _

_ _ Barbara nods, face still buried into his chest. Some of it’s from the exertion, but she can fully feel the heat rising to her cheeks._ _

_ _ A hand pets her hair. “We’ll talk about it later.” Beetlejuice pulls her back into his lap like before, arms wrapped around her. He pulls them closer to the desk, hands coming up to his keyboard. He growls when he looks at the computer screen. “Let me finish these goddamn emails, then we’ll head home.”_ _

_ _ She has no idea what else he’s planned for her and Adam tonight -- it must be something good, she doesn’t think the hardness beneath her is all from her little show. _ _

_ _ “Yess'r,” she replies, a little sleepy. She snuggles into his neck, content to rest there until he’s ready to go._ _


	2. Sorry, I'm a Bit Tied up at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exhibitionism, D/s, bondage, orgasm control, daddy kink, edging

“Comfortable, kitten?” he murmurs into her ear.

Barbara jumps — well, jumps as best she can in the situation she’s in — at the closeness of his voice. “Yes, sir,” she replies quickly.

Beetlejuice’s hands come to rest on her shoulders. “Good. You look pretty like this. Think anyone else can see you through the windows?”

The windows. Logically, she knows that they’re tinted, knows that it’s late and all the nine-to-fivers are home by now. But the thought of some over worked office intern happening to look up and see her? Tied up in Beej’s nice leather chair, ankles bound to the wooden legs, wrists to the armrest? The thought’s enough to force a moan out of her. “No, no, sir, just you.”

“Mmm, probably. But I bet you’d like an unintended audience, huh?” He trails his hands down her shoulders, tracing the key of her necklace against her skin before he thumbs at her nipples. He flicks the piece of metal pierced through them, drawing a yelp out of Barbara. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question, Babs,” he says.

“Uh — m-maybe, maybe. Sir,” she breathes out, leaning into his touch as best she can.

A simple “Hm,” is all she’s given in reply. The hands disappear from her breasts and she can do nothing but listen as Beetlejuice walks to the back of his office, presumably looking for something in his extremely surreptitious drawer that has ‘KEEP OUT!!!’ scrawled out on a piece of duct tape across its front.

He takes his time. Barbara can only guess at what he’s getting before she sees him reappear again. He’s got yet another length of rope and an intimidatingly large wand vibrator in hand, an easy grin on his face. He doesn’t say a word as he kneels in front of her to undo the tie on her left ankle, lifting her thigh to wrap rope around it securely. She moves with him, letting him direct her. He attaches the vibrator to her inner thigh with the rope, pressed right up against her, and finishes by retying her ankle to the leg of the chair.

“Push against the rope?” he requests, frowning at the knot he’d tied.

She complies, pushing both her wrists and ankles hard against the thick rope. No dice — she’s stuck there.

“It feels fine? Still got circulation?” he asks, running his hands along the rope at her wrists.

“Yes, sir,” she replies dutifully. “I’ll let you know, don’t worry.”

“That’s my girl.” Beetlejuice gives her that lazy grin again, the one that makes her head feel a little fuzzy. He presses a few kisses onto her knee, trailing up the thigh without a vibrator attached to it. She can’t help her giggles as he kisses up over the curve of her hips, nipping at the softer flesh on her stomach.

He gives her another smile before standing up. He towers over her regularly, but the effect is only heightened by her position in the chair.

There’s something Barbara hasn’t noticed yet — the small remote in Beetlejuice’s hand. It’s purpose is quickly made clear when Beetlejuice presses a button on it and she jolts at the feeling of the vibrator starting up against her. It’s pretty subdued, but she can tell by the look in his eyes that it won’t remain that way for long.

His hand tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear before he returns to his own office chair. “I’m gonna make a few phone calls. That mouth better keep shut during them. Wouldn’t want our unintended audience to know about the pretty girl I’ve got tied up in my office, yeah?” His hand moves again on the remote, and she lets out an involuntary yelp as stronger vibrations surge against her. “Right, like that, but the opposite. Quiet. Got it, kitten?”

She nods, barely biting off a moan as he switches to an even higher setting, then back down again.

“Good. Don’t even think about coming, either.” He turns his gaze away from her to dial his phone, leaning back into his chair with the phone on speaker as whoever he’s calling picks up.

They chat amiably, Barbara tuning them out; Beetlejuice’s business talk tends to go over her head. She almost thinks he’s forgotten about her when she feels the vibrator jump in power again. She barely keeps herself from moaning, biting her lip as she feels the wand pulsating against her. He keeps it there for a bit, whoever’s on the other end of the phone droning on about stocks or quarters or profits or whatever, bringing it back down again when it’s his turn to respond.

That pattern continues for the rest of the call — up when the other person speaks, down as Beetlejuice replies. She’s panting by the end of it. He may have given her a way to predict the vibrations, but the constant up and down is still hell on her abs and thighs. 

Beetlejuice comes to her as soon as he hangs up, switching off the vibrator. He pets her cheek, letting her turn into his touch as she breathes heavily. “My good girl,” he says, “All quiet, just like I asked you. Think you can hang on for another call?”

Barbara nods, breathing slowing down now. “Yes, sir. Can I come this time?”

“Mmm, I dunno, kitten. That wasn’t even that long. You need to work for it.”

Barbara’s not above playing dirty. She bats her eyelashes, turning her face to take two of his fingers into her mouth. Her tongue swirls around them, leaving them covered in spit when he takes them out. “Please, Daddy?” she purrs. 

He laughs at her. “That’s not gonna work on me right now. You come when I tell you to. I’ll make you beg for it later.”

She huffs, getting a strong vibration sent through her in retaliation. Beetlejuice returns to his chair, back to business as he dials another number. The person on the other end is much chattier this time, Beetlejuice able to focus on her a bit more. He starts off slow, winding the vibrator up from the lowest to highest setting and back down again a few times. She’s pretty controlled through that — it’s easy, predictable. Next he switches from highest to lowest in random orders. He smirks, head resting in his hands almost nonchalantly as she bites back gasp after gasp. He’s playing with her, she realizes. The sharp jolts of vibration, unsteady in the way they’re coming, confirm that. Barbara throws her head back, biting her lip as she tries her best to grind against the vibrations and conceal any noises all at once. 

She’s about to come, desperately pulling against her restraints, when he shuts it off completely. That she lets out a sigh at, head falling down to look at Beetlejuice. He curls his lip at her, quickly pressing the mute button on his phone. “Quiet,” he hisses. The vibrator switches back to full blast, Barbara’s teeth biting into her cheek the only thing saving her. It’s unrelenting, and she can’t help but let out a squeak as she gets almost there — and then it shuts off again, Barbara letting out a breath at the loss of her pleasure. Silently, though — she makes sure of that.

The rest of the phone call continues in the same fashion. Either the highest setting, her thighs practically vibrating with the force of the wand against her, or nothing at all. Finally, Beetlejuice says his goodbyes and hangs up. He gets up slowly, taking his time in coming over to her. 

He stands in front of her, tipping her chin up to look at him. Her breath shudders, still tired from the exertion. “You wanna come, baby?” he asks.

“Yes, please, sir, please let me come — Ah —” she gasps as the vibrator starts up again. 

“Eyes on me, kitten,” he murmurs. “You can come.”

Barbara lets out all the gasps and moans she’d suppressed earlier, shamelessly grinding down on the vibrator as Beetlejuice lets it pulsate steadily. She comes with a shout and a “Please, please, Daddy,” not breaking eye contact with Beetlejuice as she does. He lets the vibrator carry her through it, only switching it off when he sees her shift uncomfortably against it. 

“Good girl,” he says, petting her hair as she comes down from her orgasm. “Was that good?”

She hums, nodding as she pushes up into his touch. Her arms jerk to touch him, still restrained. 

He laughs, not unkindly, bending down to kiss her. “Mind if I take a picture for Adam?”

“No, go ahead,” she says. She still has no idea what to do for these pictures, but Beetlejuice seems to know what he’s doing as he quickly snaps a photo and sends it to her husband.

He works on untying her next, gently unwrapping the rope from her limbs. He absentmindedly rubs the indentations left, kissing over them as he removes the vibrator from her thigh. 

“C’mere, kitten,” he croons when he has her completely untied. She stands up, a little wobbly as she falls into his arms. He rubs her back, kissing her temples as she stretches her legs, still a little stiff. “So good for me,” he sighs, picking her up to go and sit in his office chair, positioning her squarely in his lap. 

He touches her softly, all words of adoration and love now that they’re out of the scene. He likes to pretend he’s all big and bad, her Beetlejuice, but she and Adam know how soft he is underneath the hardened businessman exterior. Barbara accepts the love he’s piling onto her, basking under his attention. 

“‘m sore,” she says, face pressed into his shoulder. “That was like a full ab workout, Beej.”

He laughs, pressing kisses onto her cheeks. “Sorry, baby. I’ll rub it all better later. You took it well though, I’m proud of you.”

She pushes at him halfheartedly, heat rising to her face at the praise. “I didn’t do anything,” she mumbles. “Just kept quiet.”

Beetlejuice squeezes her closer at that. “Nah, Babs, you did good. Took it like a champ.” 

He kisses her again, not giving her a chance to argue with him. She can feel his cock hard against her, sitting in his lap like this, and she gives him a questioning look when he breaks away from their kiss. 

“I’m good, Babs, just waiting ‘til we get home to that husband of yours. Speaking of, you good to go home?”

She nods, extracting herself reluctantly from his lap to stand up. She picks her way over to where her clothes lay, discarded from this morning, and pulls on her dress carefully. She doesn’t bother with her bra, no one’s here anyway, but she does slip on the piece of cotton Beetlejuice claims is underwear. Her shoes are next, luckily a nice pair of flats today. She stuffs her bra into her purse, turning back to Beetlejuice, who’d finished shutting down his computer and was waiting with his keys. 

“You ready?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she says. “Wait —” she pauses, then stands on her tiptoes (there is one major flaw to the flats) to kiss Beetlejuice again. He reciprocates, his expression fond when she pulls away. “Alright, I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @nastygoldenrat


	3. Phone Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy kink, exhibitionism, cuckolding, orgasm control. 
> 
> and adam!

Beetlejuice [14:32]

heyyyyyyyy adam

Adam [14:34]

Yes?

Beetlejuice [14:35]

ohhh look at u texting back so fast

Beetlejuice [14:35]

bet you were just waiting for me to text u huh

Beetlejuice [14:36]

were u?

Adam [14:37]

I’m taking a coffee break.

Beetlejuice [14:39]

lmaoo okay

Beetlejuice [14:39]

anyways

Beetlejuice [14:40]

[Image: Barbara, presumably on her knees. Only her top half is visible. She isn’t wearing a shirt. She’s winking, flashing a peace sign at the camera, with Beetlejuice’s cock in her mouth.]

she’s getting daddy’s cock nice and wet before i fuck the shit out of her :) ❤️

Adam [14:47]

I see.

Beetlejuice [14:47]

hahahahah that one took u a while

Beetlejuice [14:48]

bet its hard to type with one hand

Beetlejuice [14:48]

i got ur wifey to take care of me so i got both of mine free :)

Adam [14:49]

Can I touch myself?

Beetlejuice [14:49]

awww baby boy sure u can

Beetlejuice [14:49]

so fuckin sweet asking me

Beetlejuice [14:50]

already had to spank babs today cuz she tried to get off without me sayin so

Beetlejuice [14:50]

she probs liked that more tho lil slut

Adam [14:51] 

Thank you.

Beetlejuice [14:51]

damn ur so fuckin cute adam

Beetlejuice [14:52]

wish i had that cute ass over here

Beetlejuice [14:52]

dw ill get to it tonight :)

Beetlejuice [14:53]

[Image: Beetlejuice’s desk. It’s an aerial view of Barbara laying across it, her back on the desk. Her legs are spread, her hands tied behind her back. Her gaze is half-lidded, mascara a little smudged. The only thing she has on is her collar, her necklace, and a pair of black stockings.]

right after i get to hers ayy

Beetlejuice [14:53]

ur coffee break let u take calls?

Adam [14:54]

Hold on.

Adam [15:00]

Go ahead.

CALL INCOMING: BEETLEJUICE

ACCEPT

DECLINE

Adam presses the accept button at lightning speed. “Hello?”

“Hey, baby. Where are ya?”

“My car.”

“Good, good,” Beetlejuice says. “Anyone around you? You gonna jerk it?”

“No, I’m alone. Can I?” Adam asks.

“You’re so fuckin’ adorable. Yeah, you can, told you you could earlier. Your little wife, though —” he hears a smack and its resulting yelp, “— could stand to learn how to ask her daddy for permission to touch herself. Isn’t that right, kitten?”

“Yes, sir,” he hears Barbara say. She sounds further away from the phone; he suspects Beetlejuice is standing over her. 

“That’s right. Here, talk to Adam.” 

Adam hears some rustling over the line. There’s a thump and then a breathless “Hi, Adam.”

“Hi, honey,” he says back. He knows it’s sappy, but he always feels his heart pound when she talks to him like that. He curls a hand around his cock, already achingly hard.

“I miss you,” she coos. “But daddy’s — oh — he’s taking good care of me.”

“I’m sure he is,” Adam says.

“Tell ‘im what I’m doing to you,” he hears Beetlejuice command. “Just ‘cause you can’t come doesn’t mean he can’t.”

“Mmm, okay, he’s — ah, he’s fingering me right now. Slow. He’s got a finger on my cli — ha, ah, on my clit. He’s rubbing me really slow while he finger fucks me. God, Adam, I love his fingers, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” he breathes. “I do.” His hand is tight around his cock, stroking himself slowly. He’s got about twenty more minutes he can be gone and he wants to make them last.

Barbara gives a sharp intake of breath. “Mmm, oh, he’s speeding up now. Please, sir, let me come, ha,” she gasps. “I’m so close, please — ugh. He stopped.”

Adam hears Beetlejuice chuckle. “You get so desperate when I don’t let you come, Babs. Should’ve thought about that before you tried to rub one out, huh?”

“Sorry, sir,” Barbara says. Though, Adam thinks, she doesn’t sound sorry.

“Sorry isn’t gonna let you come, babes. C’mon, give poor Adam some stuff to get him off.”

Barbara sighs, then lets out a gasp. Adam gives himself a harder stroke at that, instantly recognizing the sound. “I — oh, he’s putting his cock against me. Rubbing it up and down. Adam, I’m so wet, baby, I think he’s gonna fuck me. Mmm, please,” she begs.

Another laugh from Beetlejuice. “I’ll fuck you, don’t worry. But Adam’s gotta tell me when.”

Adam starts at that. He already knows he’s bright red, doesn’t have to look in a mirror, and that only adds to it. 

“Well, Adam?” Beetlejuice’s voice says. “Your wife’s waiting.”

“Uh — uh. Um. Not yet.” He’s still got fifteen minutes left. “Um. Keep teasing her? Don’t put it in. She likes it when you rub it on her clit.”

Beetlejuice crows in delight at Adam’s information. “Oh, kitten, you might have two doms on your hands. Fuckin’ proud of you, Adam. Guess I’m rubbing off on you.”

Barbara just whimpers. “Adam,” she moans. “Please.”

“Tell me,” he says. “Tell me what he’s doing. Tell me how you feel.”

“He’s doing what you said, he’s teasing me, keeps pressing right against me and then taking it out. It feels good, he’s — oh, he’s rubbing my clit, Adam, can’t believe you told him that,” she says. “Feels good. I can’t come, though, Adam, he said I had to wait.”

“I know, Barb. You can put it in, Beej. Fu — fuck her,” Adam says in response. His face almost hurts from how hot it is. He fists his cock tighter, bucking up into his hand. 

“Oh, babes, ya hear that? Hubby told me to fuck you. There ya go honey, I know you love it.” 

Barbara’s moans fill the air, tinny through Adam’s phone. Adam’s own breathing is increasing as well. He can hear the faint sounds of skin against skin from the phone, and it’s just enough to get him there. 

“Uh, Beej, sir, can I come?” he pants into his phone.

“Aw, maybe not the most dominant. Yeah, baby boy, come for daddy,” Beetlejuice says. He’s easy about it, like this is just another part of the work day. It is for him, Adam supposes. “Send me a picture, though. When you’re done.”

“Yes, sir,” he says. 

His hand is moving even faster now. A stray “Adam,” from Barbara is enough to push him over the edge, groaning into the phone as he does. 

“Hear that, kitten? He got to come ‘cause he’s good. He’ll probably even get to come later tonight. You get to sit here and take a pounding ‘cause you don’t know how to behave.” Beetlejuice taunts. “If he were here I’d have him fuck you too ‘stead of having to get himself off.”

Barbara just moans in response. “Yes,” he hears her breathe out, and it’s almost enough to get him going again. 

He steals a glance at the clock — seven minutes. He snaps a picture of his cock to send off to Beetlejuice. Not something he thought he’d ever be doing, honestly.

“Ooh, look at that. Came all over your hand for us. Good boy. Look, Babs,” Beetlejuice says. “All for you.” Adam can do nothing but listen as he hears Barbara give an adoring moan, still being fucked breathless by Beetlejuice. “How much time you got left, Adam?” Beetlejuice asks.

“Seven — well, six minutes now.”

“Alright,” Beetlejuice says. Even his usually easy voice is becoming labored now. “Look, I’m about to bust. You just tell me where, then I’ll let you go, alright?” 

Adam, tucking himself back into his khakis, lets out a noise of surprise at that. “Oh, uh. Anywhere?” he asks.

“Yeah, anywhere. Inside her, on her tits, on her face. Hurry up though, I’m almost ready.”

“Um.” He thinks. “On her thighs?”

“Good enough for me,” Beetlejuice says. There’s a few more seconds of absolutely filthy sounds, then Beetlejuice lets out a final groan. “Push ‘em together, kitten.” 

He hears Beetlejuice’s moans, Barbara letting out a few sighs of her own, as he comes. Adam’s decent now, all cleaned up, but the two of them certainly aren’t helping with how red his face is. Neither is the next text message that appears on his phone, for that matter.

Beetlejuice [15:15]

[Image: Barbara, still in the same position on the desk as she was before. Her eyes are closed, flushed face turned to rest on the desk. There’s a small smile on her lips. Her legs are squeezed together. The come on her thighs is obvious under the office’s fluorescent lighting. Beetlejuice’s hand is just barely visible, resting on her stocking-covered knee.]

“Wow,” is all Adam says.

Beetlejuice chuckles, voice low. “Yeah, she’s a fuckin’ smokeshow, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Adam agrees. “Hey, I only have a few minutes left. See you at home?”

“See you there, baby. Here, say bye to Babs.”

Another rustle. Adam hears Barbara’s heavy breathing before she speaks. “Bye, Adam,” she says. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Barb,” he says, glad no one else is there to see the lovestruck grin on his face at her words. “You too, Beej. Love you.”

“Aw, you’re so sappy, baby boy.” Beetlejuice pauses. “I, uh. Love you too, Adam. Okay bye.” There’s a beep as Beetlejuice hangs up. 

Adam just smiles, staring down at his phone for a moment. He gets out of his car, willing his face to return to a normal color as he heads back into work. As he sits back down at his desk, having thankfully avoided anyone else, his phone buzzes yet again.

Barbara [15:21]

I love youuuu baby. You’re a good sport. See you tonight!!! ❤️

Adam [15:23]

Love you too, sweetheart. 

He deliberates before sending the next message.

Adam [15:27]

Be good for Beetlejuice. I can’t wait to come on you just like he did later.

Adam sets down his phone quickly, turning it onto it’s back to avoid seeing any messages that might follow his own. He turns to his computer, determined to be at least a little productive this afternoon. However, his resolve is quickly broken at the flurry of buzzes coming from his phone.

Barbara [15:28]

Ohh ❤️❤️❤️

Beetlejuice [15:30]

HELL YEAH

Beetlejuice [15:30]

MY MANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beetlejuice [15:30]

oh ur def getting to fuck her tonite :) :) :)

He just knows his goddamn blush is back. Adam physically shoves the phone away from him, intent on getting his mind off of his partners. It doesn’t work, of course, and he spends the rest of the day in a permanent state of red, watching the clock as it ticks down to half past five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better formatted on tumblr


	4. i wanna kiss your eyelids and corrupt your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> degradation, name calling, collars, coming inside/unprotected sex, cuckolding, dirty talk, begging, pet play, possessiveness, light humiliation, tit fucking, aftercare.
> 
> title from gallery piece by of montreal

Beetlejuice holds her in his lap, unrelenting in the love bites he presses into her neck. He’s focused especially on the edges of her thick black collar, tongue dipping in occasionally to lick around its edges. “C’mon, darlin’,” he growls, “Tell him.”

Barbara shifts, feeling the arms around her middle squeeze around her as she does. “I’m —” she starts. “I’m a slut.” God, her face burns.

She gets a harsh bite for her efforts. “Not good enough,” Beetlejuice says. “Try again.”

Adam watches her from his position facing the two of them on the bed. They’re much more comfortable than he is, Beetlejuice relaxed against the headboard with Barbara in his lap, her legs spread to hook over his; meanwhile, Adam’s tied neatly to a dining room chair, dragged into the bedroom by Beetlejuice earlier. His cock is achingly hard, subdued with a cock ring. He bites his lip as he watches them, shifting as best he can all tied up.

“I’m a slut,” she says. “For — for your cock.”

“That’s better,” Beetlejuice says into her ear. “Tell Adam how much you enjoy it.”

“Um. I love your dick. Love when you — love when Daddy — fucks me.”

“Good girl,” he says. “You’re a fast learner, huh?” He starts moving a finger against her, still covered with a pair of emerald green lace panties. “Bet it’s not hard when it gets you this wet.”

She whimpers as he rubs her, trying to spread her legs even further. “Yes, sir,” she admits. “I like it.”

He chuckles against her neck, slipping a hand past the fabric of her panties and against her folds. “I know you do, Babs. You like being my dirty slut, huh? Like showing your cute husband how much of a whore you really are?”

Barbara bucks up into his touch, gasping as he finds her clit and rubs it torturously slow. “Yes, Daddy,” she says, “I’m your slut.” 

“Mm hmm,” he says, almost casual as he circles her clit roughly. “Keep going. I want Adam to know exactly what kind of girl he married.”

She moans, caught up in the motions of his hand against her. “Mmm, I’m, uh, I’m your — your cock whore.”

“My good kitten,” Beetlejuice says. He leaves a trail of love bites up and down her neck. “You want my finger?”

“Yes, yes, please, sir — Ah —” she gasps as he enters her. It’s a single finger, just like he said, but she reacts to it beautifully. “Oh, oh, yes please, just like that,” she sighs.

Barbara lolls her head against his shoulder, content to writhe around the finger fucking her. It’s a sight, the silver metal of her collar’s D-ring gleaming as she bares her throat. She only looks up when she hears Adam barely repress a moan, smiling at him before Beetlejuice quirks his finger in a way that draws a sharp gasp from her, grinding down onto him.

Beetlejuice takes advantage of her head’s position on his shoulder, kissing her roughly as a second finger slips in beside the first. She moans into his mouth, breaking the kiss to press her forehead against him, panting. Her hips move in time with Beetlejuice’s hand, and she whimpers out an “I’m close,” as his fingers start to move faster.

“Oh, Babs,” he sighs, pulling out of her. Barbara sighs at the loss, attempting to buck up into his touch as he leaves her. “So fuckin’ desperate from just my fingers.” 

He turns to Adam, leaned forward as much as he can against the rope. “Your wife really is a dirty slut, Adam. She like this with you?”

Adam only flushes further. All he can do is continue to stare at the two of them. 

Beetlejuice doesn’t give him a chance to answer, smirking. “Probably not, don’t know why I asked.” He turns his attention back to Barbara, gripping her chin in his hand. “Bet you want my dick, don’t you, kitten?”

Barbara nods, shivering against him. “Please,” she begs. “Please fuck me, sir.”

Beetlejuice grins down at her. “There’s a good girl. Tell Adam how bad you want it,” he says, turning her head to face her husband.

“Oh,” she says, a little breathless. Her eyes lock onto him. “Adam, I want him to fuck me so bad. I’m so wet for him, baby, want him to come inside me.” 

Beetlejuice growls at that, giving a harsh looking bite to her shoulder. His hands fly down to her panties, shoving them down her thighs and practically ripping them off. Quickly, he lifts her up, places his cock at her entrance, and slides her down him. They both groan at the feeling, Barbara attempting to spread her legs even wider for him. Beetlejuice’s hands almost cover her waist as he holds onto her, the smaller woman swallowed up in his embrace. 

Barbara looks at Adam, gaze half-lidded, as Beetlejuice starts to fuck her. He bucks up into her, holding her still as he takes his own pleasure. He’s not too far gone to notice the couple staring at each other, huffing a laugh as he sees. “Tell him, baby,” he pants into Barbara’s ear, not stopping his thrusts, “Tell him how good it feels.”

“Mmm, feels so good, Adam, I love having his dick in me,” she says. “Oh — oh — oh god, I’m so wet for him, baby, I’m Daddy’s slut, oh,” she whines, trying her best to grind against his hand as Beetlejuice starts rubbing her clit.

“That’s right, Babsy, you’re my filthy kitten,” Beetlejuice grunts, hips moving faster. “Gonna come in you, you want that?”

Barbara nods furiously, attempting to meet Beetlejuice’s thrusts despite his grasp on her. “Please, please, Daddy, come inside me.”

Adam can’t help himself. “Yes,” he whispers, just barely audible.

Beetlejuice slows his thrusting, looking straight at Adam as he does. “Oh, you hear that? Adam wants me to make you all mine.” He speeds up again, reducing Barbara to desperate moans as he moves his hand even faster on her clit. She’s practically melted into his chest, her hands holding on to his forearms for balance as he manhandles her.

Barbara comes with a shout, something that would’ve (and has) gotten a few angry hits to their floor from the downstairs neighbors if they were home. Her body twists, her chest heaving as she comes on Beetlejuice’s cock. The way she’s digging her fingers into his arm looks downright painful. Nevertheless, Beetlejuice quickly follows her, a stream of “Babs, Babs, Babs,” muttered into her ear as he comes inside of her. He presses his face into her neck as he rides out his orgasm, a flash of teeth against her skin.

He comes to a stop but keeps his hold on her tight. Barbara lets out a whimper as Beetlejuice settles her to sit more squarely on his cock, not letting her up. “Mine,” he snarls, working bruises into her shoulders and neck. There are more than a few red marks littering Barbara’s skin when Beetlejuice finally lets her off of his cock, softened considerably. He holds her in his arms as she relaxes, turning her over to face him as he kisses her. 

Adam watches with rapt attention. Beetlejuice’s hands roam Barbara’s back, petting her hair and squeezing her ass. Come drips down her inner thigh, Adam barely suppressing a moan as he catches sight of it. Beetlejuice hasn’t forgotten Adam; his eyes occasionally look up from Barbara to catch his, smug. He says a few words to Barbara, too low for Adam to hear, and she reluctantly removes herself from Beetlejuice’s chest to make her way to the bathroom, squeaking when he gives her ass a smack as she walks away. 

Beetlejuice waits until the bathroom door shuts before he hauls himself off of the bed, coming over to Adam to rest his hand in his hair. Adam looks up at him, the hand sliding down to cup his cheek. “Did you like that, Adam?” Beetlejuice asks. “Did you like seeing me fuck your wife?” 

Adam nods. He’s well past the point of shame now. Beetlejuice chuckles, passing his thumb over Adam’s lips; Adam parts his mouth, sucking lightly on his finger. 

“You’re both so good for me,” Beetlejuice sighs. “Obedient little kittens.” He bends down to roughly kiss Adam. Adam gives in easily, moaning into his mouth. 

Beetlejuice kisses him until Barbara makes her way back into the room, still looking plenty disheveled. She kneels by Adam’s side, resting her cheek on his knee. Beetlejuice pulls away from Adam, a hand returning to rest in his hair. “Babsy’s gonna get you off, baby boy.” He removes Adam’s cock ring, slipping it off torturously slow. He chuckles, “Doesn’t look like it’ll take much, though.”

Barbara moves in between Adam’s legs. The two of them are hyper aware of Beetlejuice watching her from his position over Adam. She smiles at him before straightening her back and cupping her breasts, bringing them up to massage Adam’s dick in between them. Adam can’t help the low, dirty moans he lets out at her touch. Her big brown doe eyes look up at him, her lips still painted with a deep burgundy lipstick centimeters away from the head of his cock. It’s an embarrassingly short time of Barbara focusing on him, sighing prettily as she kisses the tip of his dick, before he comes on the top of her breasts with a sharp gasp. 

“Clean him up,” Beetlejuice demands. Barbara quickly complies, drawing a whimper out of Adam as she takes his oversensitive cock into her mouth, swallowing and swirling her tongue around him. She releases him with a pop, then starts to lick his come off her own breasts. After she’s cleaned both Adam and herself up, she rests her head on Adam’s knee again as she looks up toward Beetlejuice. Adam follows her gaze, still panting from his climax. 

Beetlejuice can be hard to read even on his best days, but his look right now screams adoration as he looks down at the two of them. He quickly looks away as he notices them staring. “Good girl,” he says. “And good boy,” he adds, busying himself with untying Adam’s wrists and legs from the chair. Barbara sits back on her knees, watching as Beetlejuice massages the rope indentations in Adam’s skin, scooping him up to place on the bed. Beetlejuice comes for her next, hooking a finger in the D-ring of her collar to pull her up and kiss her before pushing her into Adam’s arms.

“Hey,” Adam whispers to her.

“Hey,” she says back, the two of them erupting into giggles as they entangle their legs together. Barbara leans forward to peck him on the lips. Adam pulls her in further, sighing against her. 

The two of them look up at the dip in the mattress from Beetlejuice sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I, uh. Here,” he says. He hands them both a t-shirt; Barbara’s is a navy one, emblazoned with ‘FUN RUN 2010’ and Adam’s is soft orange with a screen printed palm tree on the back. “You two should probably spend the night. Don’t want you to drive home so late.”

Adam steals a glance at the clock — it’s a quarter past eleven. 

“And we can talk and shower in the morning?” Beetlejuice adds. 

He looks so... hopeful. And, really, it’s not any sort of hardship to stay and cuddle; neither of them have any obligations tomorrow and Adam would be lying if he said he didn’t want to press his face into that warm chest… Which, yes, is a completely normal thing to think about his wife’s sugar daddy, he decides. 

“Yeah, good idea.” Adam says. “Barb?”

“Hm?” she says, already in the process of pulling the shirt over her head. “Oh, yeah. You’re right, Beej.” She leans back into one of the down soft pillows. “Cuddles?”

Beetlejuice gives them both that full sized grin that Adam thinks looks so natural on his face but seems to come so rarely. He crawls onto the bed, pulling first Barbara then Adam into a quick kiss. “You want your collar off, Babs?” he asks.

Barbara nods, turning over and brushing her hair over her shoulder to reveal the silver buckle. Beetlejuice undoes it carefully, kissing the nape of her neck as it comes off. He places it on the side table then winds against Barbara, spooning against her back. He pulls Adam up against her, gently taking one of his wrists to massage. “Both of you aren’t hurt too bad?” he murmurs, bringing up Adam’s wrist to kiss at one of the last red marks left from the rope.

Adam had thought his blush had calmed down as he relaxed, but the burning returns to his cheeks as Beetlejuice noses over the marks left on his arms, kissing the more painful looking ones. Barbara watches him from her position curled tight in between their chests, smiling as she watches Beetlejuice dote on him. “Uh, no, I’m — I’m good. Thank you,” Adam says. “That — feels nice, though.”

That grin again. Beetlejuice presses a few more kisses into his arm, then turns his attention to Barbara. “You?” he asks. “I marked you up pretty good.”

Barbara snorts. “I liked it. You know that, Beej.” The man in question smiles as he kisses over one of the bruises starting to form. “Wouldn’t mind if you kept kissing my neck like that, though,” she sighs.

“‘Course, kitten,” Beetlejuice obliges, Adam kissing her temples as he does. Barbara winds her hands in Adam’s shirt, pulling him even tighter against her.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she says softly. Her eyes are starting to droop, slowly but surely, and she presses her head firmly under Adam’s chin as she shuts them. “‘Night,” she yawns.

Beetlejuice presses a final kiss to her cheek. “Night,” he says. He pauses as he reaches for the switch next to his bed. “Night, Adam,” he says quickly, darting forward to kiss the edge of Adam’s hairline. 

He flips the switch and the room is plunged into quiet darkness. Adam’s thoughts stray for just a moment to worry about their whole… situation, worry about the hungriness Beetlejuice had kissed him with, worry about the newfound easiness he and Barbara had found with him — but then, he feels Beetlejuice’s hand find his own, intertwining their fingers over Barbara’s hip. Adam can’t help but give in to sleep at that, grounded by the touch. He can worry tomorrow. Although, as he drifts off into sleep, he thinks maybe he won’t have to.


	5. saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of bdsm, suspension play, and overstimulation but no actual sex. other than that, super fluffy breakfast time!!

“G’mornin’,” is the first thing Barbara hears. There’s a rough pair of lips kissing her forehead as she groans, snuggling her face into Beetlejuice’s pillows.

They’d taken to staying at his place a frankly irresponsible amount, attributing it all to convenience. Their apartment had the misfortune of thin walls and close neighbors and a smaller bed; falling into Beetlejuice’s criminally soft mattress big enough to hold all three of them was much more preferable. 

As they spent more and more time there, their own toothbrushes had collected on Beetlejuice’s bathroom counters along with Adam’s favorite aftershave and Barbara’s best perfume. No one had said anything, but the bedroom was clearly becoming Beetlejuice-and-Adam-and-Barbara’s rather than just Beetlejuice’s. All three of them kept quiet as Barbara placed an air plant next to his window and Adam fit the loose metal band posters into handmade wooden frames, traces of them creeping in among his signed guitars and video game figures on the bookshelf.

Barbara lifts her head to look at the person pressing soft, slow kisses on her face, letting out a muzzy groan as she cracks open her eyes. “I said good mornin’, Babs, c’mon,” Beetlejuice says, annoyingly awake and out of bed as he leaned over her. 

“Morning,” she says, just to appease him. “Why are you awake, it’s --” she checks the clock, “-- okay, well, it’s ten but I’m tired, Beej.” Adam’s still a solid weight against her back, not even bothered by their conversation. “Adam too.” She flops her head back onto the pillow, reaching out to him with grabby hands. “Come join, sweetheart.”

Beetlejuice chuckles. “Yeah, I bet you’re tired after last night.”

“Mm hmm,” Barbara says. “And sore. You should come rub it better.”

Beetlejuice pets hand along her cheek, letting her turn into it as she bats her eyelashes at him. “I’d love to, kitten, but that would mean your breakfast would get cold.”

Barbara starts at that. She breathes in deep and yep, there’s a lovely smell of bacon and maple syrup filling the air that she hadn’t noticed yet. She sits up, gently rubbing Adam’s arm to begin the delicate process of waking him up. “You cooked for us?”

“Yeah, Babs,” he says. “Made you and Adam some bacon and waffles. Coffee too.”

Adam let outs his adorable sleepy grunts as he starts to regain consciousness. “Br’fas’?” he mutters.

Barbara and Beetlejuice laugh. Adam is always slow to wake up, Barbara only knowing how to coax him out of sleep after years of being with him. Beetlejuice had picked up her methods quickly and was almost as good as her; breakfast and coffee tended to do the trick with Adam more than anything else.

Beetlejuice leans further over the bed to kiss Adam’s forehead. “Yeah, sexy. C’mon, sit up.”

Adam does so, leaning heavily on Barbara as he hauls himself up. “Coffee,” he says groggily.

Beetlejuice smiles softly at him, stealing one more kiss to his forehead before he stands back up, stepping away from the bed to let them two of them up. “Yeah, yeah, got it all ready.”

Barbara gets up first, leaving Adam to groan after her as he leans back into the headboard. She stretches, letting out a satisfied sigh as she moves up and down on the balls of her feet, tensing and relaxing her calves. They’re deliciously sore, a reminder of the way she’d been tied up the night before. She’s completely bare, having fallen asleep too tired to even put on underwear, and she doesn’t miss the way Beetlejuice rakes his eyes up and down her body. 

He turns away from her -- a huge feat of self discipline for him, Barbara knows from experience -- to dig through his dresser, presumably for something to dress the two of them in. He’d dedicated a drawer to them soon after they had started to spend the night more, silently moving his socks to cram in beside his shirts and replacing them with a (concerningly, if they truly thought about it) large amount of Adam and Barbara’s own wardrobe.

Beetlejuice turns back to her after a moment, a pile of cloth clutched in his hands. “C’mere, Babs.”

Barbara pads over to him, reaching out her arms to wrap around him as soon as she does. He chuckles, removing them even as she whines. “Arms up,” he tells her, soft in the way he’s speaking but still firm. It sends a shiver up her spine as she obeys automatically. He pulls the shirt over her. It’s obviously not her own, the material reaching almost mid thigh and the neck loose. “Cute,” Beetlejuice says, pressing a kiss to her lips and an unsubtle grope to her tits. He lingers for a moment, nibbling on her lower lip, before breaking away and handing her a pair of boxers. “Don’t wanna flash Tina, yeah?”

She nods, laughing as she steps into them, Beetlejuice heading toward Adam. He’s still on the bed, but has at least moved to sit on the edge as he puts on his glasses. His chest is exposed, but he’s always one to put something on his lower half before he goes to sleep (“What if there’s a fire, you never know!”).

“You up?” Beetlejuice asks, reaching out a hand to run through his hair.

“Yeah,” Adam says, voice still scratchy with sleep. Beetlejuice offers him both hands, pulling Adam up with an overdramatic groan as he grabs them.

“Good. You too,” Beetlejuice says, “Arms up for me, baby.”

Adam complies, the soft shirt falling over him quickly. It’s not quite as long on him as it is Barbara, but still plenty loose and comfortable. And, most importantly, Beetlejuice’s.

“Alright, alright,” Beetlejuice says, grabbing a hand each and walking them towards the door. “Made this nice breakfast for you and it’s gonna get cold.”

Adam and Barbara follow him happily as the soft rug of Beetlejuice’s room turns into the cold tile of the kitchen, Beetlejuice leading them to the breakfast nook. The spread’s impressive, a healthy stack of waffles with butter, maple syrup, and of course, the bacon and coffee he’d promised. Barbara notices with a flutter of her heart that he’d set aside a special plate of bacon just for her, burnt to a crisp just the way she likes it.

“Oh, Beej --” she starts, both hands clasping around the one he’s still holding on to her with. 

“Nuh uh, kitten,” he says, pushing them both into chairs. “Don’t start that. You were both so good for me last night,” he leers, “Thought you could use something nice in the morning.”

“Baby,” Barbara sighs. She snags his shirt as he attempts to move behind her to sit down, dragging him down for a kiss, uncaring of morning breath. “All for us.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grouses, eventually making it to his own chair. “Get started, Adam’s gonna eat it all if you don’t get in there.”

Barbara just grins at him in response, hooking her ankle around his as she forks two waffles onto her plate. Adam hadn’t reacted at all to Beetlejuice’s act of kindness, too focused on taking swigs of coffee in between bites of bacon. They both know it’ll be a few minutes before he can react to the world in any meaningful way.

The three fall into a comfortable silence, only the sound of forks and knives against their plates filling the morning air. Barbara’s hungrier than she thought, downing her plate of bacon and a waffle and a half without a thought. 

Beetlejuice had put them through the wringer last night, having finally installed the hooks needed to tie them from from the ceiling. They hadn’t gone all out of course, not on their first try at home, but balancing on one foot with the other rigged up behind her had certainly done its work on her legs. Adam hadn’t been tied, but had watched as Beetlejuice spanked her ass a pretty red before leaving Barbara to look on, helpless, as he fucked Adam in front of her, eventually finishing her off with a wand vibrator pressed to her clit until she begged him to take it off.

All in all, an excellent night. Especially since when, once they were done, Beetlejuice had untied her slowly and carried her to the bed, pressing kisses against her as he removed her thick black play collar and toweled off the worst of the sweat before letting her pass out tucked into his chest, a hand running through her hair and Adam behind her.

“That was so good, Beej,” Barbara says, sliding her ankle up and down his calf to get his attention. He’s been watching them more than he’s been eating, though he’s made good progress on his own plate.

Adam, finally awake enough to form coherent sentences, makes a noise of agreement before scooting his chair closer to Beetlejuice, giving his cheek a long smooch before he can protest. “Thank you, angel,” he says. “It was delicious.”

Beetlejuice accepts his kiss, grumbling. “Just waffle mix or whatever. And you two, uh. Deserve it. Well, you deserve a lot more, but the store wasn’t open and --”

Barbara interrupts him, moving her chair to sit beside him too and placing her hand on one of his. “Honey,” she says. “Shh. Take the compliment. Thank you.”

Beetlejuice actually starts to blush, refusing to make eye contact with either of them in favor of shoving a piece of waffle into his mouth. “What’ver,” he grumbles.

Barbara giggles, kissing the edge of his lips. “You’re sweet,” she teases. “Sappy.”

Adam laughs along with her, kissing Beetlejuice’s cheek again. “You are,” he agrees.

Beetlejuice’s blush only deepens, but he growls as his partners begin covering his face with kisses from either side. “Am not,” he protests.

Adam presses his forehead against Beetlejuice, rubbing his own slightly stubbly cheek along Beetlejuice’s beard. “Sweet for us?” he offers

Beetlejuice finally relents, wrapping his hands around both of their waists and pulling them closer to him. “For you,” he says. “That’s it.”

“Sure, baby,” Barbara laughs, fixing a hand in his shirt to keep a hold of him. “We won’t tell anyone.”

Beetlejuice hums a noise of agreement, delivering a quick kiss to each of them. “Well, now that that’s settled, let’s go rub your legs better, yeah, Babs?” He gives her a sleazy grin, not trying to hide any ulterior motives.

Barbara rolls her eyes, but her legs are still sore. “Fine.” She stands up to start gathering their empty plates before Adam shoos her away to do it instead. “But just so you know, that’s sweet too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better formatted on tumblr


	6. Not a Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no sex just kissssingnngngngnggnngngng. and getting drunk + high
> 
> alt title: high love you

**Beetlejuice [20:06]**  
heyyy kitten

**Beetlejuice [20:06]**  
whatcha up to

**Barbara [20:08]**  
Just finished dinner w Adam, about to start a movie! You?

**Beetlejuice [20:09]**  
uuuhh nothing rn lol tinas out

**Beetlejuice [20:10]**  
just got home from work chilling on the couch

**Barbara [20:13]**  
Ah

**Barbara [20:18]**  
Wellllll would you like to come over? Weve got some shrimp scampi left over :)

**Barbara [20:18]**  
Adam and I havent seen you in a minute. We can catch up :)

**Beetlejuice [20:20]**  
lol darlin i saw you 2 days ago bouncin on my lap in the office

**Beetlejuice [20:21]**  
but yeah i can come over ig

**Beetlejuice [20:21]**  
can i bring weed and booze work was a bitch

**Barbara [20:23]**  
Sure but our landlord is strict so only edibles :) We both have glasses of Riesling rn if you want that

**Beetlejuice [20:24]**  
ill bring whiskey and some brownies see u in 15 gorgeous

Beetlejuice slammed down his phone carelessly, jumping from the couch to race to his bedroom. He’d stripped when he got home, knowing Tina was out on a date with some middle-aged investor probably named Veronica. But now Barbara had invited him over. 

Sure, he’s been over there, fucked both of them over there. But he’s not had dinner there, or watched a movie there, or gotten high over there. _Whatever_, he thinks, throwing on a pair of gray sweatpants (Barbara’s favorite) and some punk band shirt soft with age. _It’s not a big deal_.

So why is he grabbing the full bottle of whiskey instead of the quarter full one? Why is he throwing one two three four… No, five, brownies into a ziploc? _Whatever, it’s not a big deal_. She just invited him over totally unprompted because that’s definitely not what he was aiming for by texting her at eight at night and now he has to go over there and act cool around them like he’s fucking fifteen trying to impress that senior linebacker who ended up just wanting him for the pool in his backyard and _whatever, it’s not a big deal_.

And he’s bringing so much booze and weed over because it’s polite to share. Obviously.

He makes it to their place in ten. He finds the guest parking spot and stays there, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Why is he nervous? It’s not like they’re going to look at him weird for being five minutes early. Right? Right. So he jumps out, grabs his whiskey and weed and wallet and phone -- the four essentials, really -- before taking the steps two at a time to apartment number 396.

He pauses before he knocks. It isn’t weird, right? To go to your two sugar baby’s (who happened to be married to each other) home without the express purpose of sex and instead, to quote Barbara, “catch up?”

Well they’re the ones who invited him over, technically. They can kick him out if they want. They know that, he’s pretty sure. So he knocks.

“Beej!” Barbara says. The door opened almost immediately -- probably because the couch is, like, right there, not that they were _waiting_ or anything, why would they wait for _him_ \-- and Barbara pulls him into a hug and kiss. She tastes like white wine and shellfish. “Come in,” she says, “Adam’s reheating some scampi for you, you didn’t eat, right?”

Beej steps in, a little dumbstruck. “Uh, no. Just got home. And now here. So no.”

Barbara steps behind him to shut and lock the door. She takes the bottle of whiskey and ziploc of brownies from his hands, placing them gingerly on the kitchen bar as she leads him further into their apartment. “Oh, good! It’s Adam’s recipe, one of my favorites! We get the shrimp over at that local fair trade market and I got the olive oil from one of those subscription boxes --” 

He lets her lead him to their table, listening to her but still not sure of what to say. Everything in here is pretty tight, only a two bedroom compared to his veritable mansion. He watches Adam stir linguini and shrimp in a skillet from the dining table as Barbara talks to him, eventually tearing himself out of the surprise of being welcomed so warmly and falling into an easy conversation with her about her new indoor garden.

“And I’ve got rosemary too! Oh my god, I actually _just_ harvested it and we had it with some chicken, it was so good. You should come over next time it grows again, I’ll make it for you!”

“Sure, baby,” he says. “Sounds good.”

Barbara grins at him. “It’s a date!”

“Barbara, do we have an extra plate?” Adam calls from where he’s turned around facing the stovetop. “Ours are still drying.”

“Hm,” she says, getting up to bustle around the kitchen. “Ugh, no. Damn, we need real serving plates. Beej, is a paper bowl fine?”

“That’s perfect, Babs.” She grins at him again, handing the bowl to Adam to plate the scampi. 

She brings it to him, grabbing a fork and napkin along the way. “What do you want to drink?” she asks, already headed back the few steps it takes to get to the kitchen.

“Um, you really don’t -- I’m fine --” he starts to protest.

Barbara rolls her eyes. “Beej, you’re a guest! C’mon, you don’t want whiskey with shrimp scampi.”

“Water’s fine,” he sighs.

Adam sits down with him, a half full glass of Riesling in his hands. “Tough day at work, huh?”

Beetlejuice rolls his eyes. “Ugh, the fucking worst.”

Barbara makes her way over, setting down a glass of water for him and a refilled wine glass for her. “Juno?”

“No, not even!” He twirls the pasta around on his fork, stuffing it into his mouth. “Just fucking --” he stabs a shrimp “-- stupid, internet kept going out, phones were down for a bit --” another forkful of pasta “-- just dumb shit. _Wow_, this is really good.” He stops talking, wolfing down another mouthful.

Adam beams. “Thanks! Originally my mother’s, but I’ve changed it up a bit. It’s a secret,” he winks at Beetlejuice. 

Beetlejuice almost chokes on a shrimp. “Oh,” he wheezes. “That’s cool.” Goddamnit, who almost sends a piece of shellfish into their lungs because _Adam Maitland_ winks at them? Who asks themselves this many questions in their internal monologue?

Barbara giggles, patting him on the back. “Slow down there, honey. Mind if I take a brownie?” 

He nods, taking a sip of water to at least try and keep his cool. “Yeah, brought enough to share. Whiskey too.”

“I think you brought more than enough!” Barbara laughs. “Adam’s got work tomorrow, though. It’ll just be me indulging with you.” Then _she_ winks at him too. What the fuck. He at least doesn’t choke on his food this time. 

He watches her in between bites as she delicately cuts a brownie in half on a paper plate and brings it over to the table. She’s far from the usual put together Barbara he sees, dressed only in a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, face bare and her hair looking freshly washed. He knows he’s not much either right now, and it’s not like he hasn’t seen her without her makeup or hair done after close to nine months, but it’s so _different_. He’s in their home, intruding on their nightly routine. Eating their shrimp scampi. Feeling like a lost puppy.

Eventually, he looks down and the shrimp scampi is gone. Christ, he was hungry, hadn’t eaten since… Well, yesterday. Shit. 

“That was good, Adam,” he says, wiping his mouth.

“Oh! Thanks. Are you still hungry?” He looks nervous, like Beetlejuice’s answer is really that important.

Beetlejuice shakes his head quickly. “Uh, no. Um, you were watching a movie?”

Adam brightens at the mention. “Yeah! What do you want to watch?”

Beetlejuice looks from him to Barbara, who’s finishing the first half of her brownie. “Um. I assumed you already had one picked out?”

The couple looks at each other, Adam twisting his fingers around the stem of his wine glass. “We, um. Thought you would want to pick?” Adam says.

Beetlejuice shrugs. “It’s your house, I’m the one intruding on your —”

“No!” Barbara interrupts, voice stricken. “You aren’t intruding.” She moves to get up, hovering over him before she settles with placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’re really, _really_ happy to have you over, Beej. Um. We’re just not sure what the dynamic is here, I guess. Like. Do you want this to be a dominance thing, or…” she trails off, looking to him.

“No, no, Babs. I just. Wanted to spend time with you two?”

Adam and Barbara both smile at that. Adam sets his glass down, leaning over to kiss his cheek, Barbara doing the same. “Oh good, we didn’t know if we… Misread the situation,” she says.

“Nuh uh, just… Wanted to see you. No dominance required.” He gives them both a smile. “Too fuckin’ tired for that tonight.”

Barbara smiles, grabbing his hand. “Well, we’re watching _Up_ then.”

Beetlejuice groans. “Okay, I really do need whiskey if you’re gonna make me cry.”

***

Three old fashioneds and a brownie later, Beetlejuice is whining into Barbara’s back pitifully. He’s wrapped around her on the couch, Adam passed out on top of them. The credits are rolling across the screen, uncaring of his emotional state.

“He’s his _daaaaad_,” Beetlejuice whines.

Barbara’s tipsy in her own right, but not nearly as far gone as Beetlejuice. “I think he’s a grandfather figure,” she muses, patting his arm.

“_Mmrrr_,” Beetlejuice responds, nuzzling into her back. “What’ver. I’m sleepy.”

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.” She wiggles out of his embrace, sliding off the couch. She lands clumsily on the floor, giggling. “Up.”

Adam’s still dead asleep, perched precariously on Beetlejuice’s side. He’s not really sure how he’s balanced like that while asleep, but he doesn’t put too much thought into it. Beetlejuice slowly gets up, sliding an arm under himself to help him balance. Adam slides off of him, still asleep somehow. 

“Can you carry him?” Barbara asks. She’s using the coffee table to aid herself, shakily standing up. “I’m _drunk_.”

Beetlejuice huffs out a laugh. “Maybe,” he says, drawing out the vowels. “He’s _cute_.”

“He is,” Barbara sighs. “He has a great ass.”

Beetlejuice nods, hooking his arms under Adam’s to attempt to lift him up. “He does.” He succeeds in getting Adam up at least, standing up with the shorter man propped against him. 

The change in position finally gets Adam to wake up, grumbling unhappily. “_What_,” he says, eyes open only a slit.

Beetlejuice tightens his hold on Adam. “You have a great ass,” he sighs, placing a sloppy kiss on his neck. “And we’re going to bed,” he adds after thinking about it.

Barbara laughs, wobbling over to them. “Bed,” she says, pulling on their arms. “_Bed_.”

Adam does nothing but let out a groan, following Barbara as she leads them to their bedroom. Beetlejuice doesn’t let go of him, following close behind as they walk down the short hall to the couple’s room.

It’s cute. Clean, too, especially compared to Beetlejuice’s standards for his own bedroom. They’ve got a simple shiplap headboard (surreptitious hooks screwed into the corners), complementing the white duvet. An irresponsible amount of throw pillows cover the beds, quickly pushed to the ground as Adam lands face down on the bed. 

Barbara and Beetlejuice can’t help their giggles as he makes himself comfortable, almost methodical in the way he slides over to the left and forms his own little nest, turning his back towards them. A soft sigh lets them know he’s back asleep.

Barbara hides her face in Beetlejuice’s shoulder as she snickers, falling into his arms. “He’s so adorable,” she says, smiling. 

“Yeah,” Beetlejuice agrees. He winds his hands around her waist, pushing her back onto the bed. “You’re not bad yourself, kitten,” he says, low in her ear. He grins at her resulting shiver, shoving a knee in between her thighs. 

The two kiss slowly, Beetlejuice nibbling on her lip as he presses her into the mattress. He’s careful to not disturb Adam even in his drunkenness, laying Barbara down slowly. He moves over her, taking the chance to run his hands up and down her sides. She exhales, running her hands through his hair. 

“Love you,” he mutters, pressing kisses into her neck while they catch their breath. 

“What?” she says, moving to look at him.

Beetlejuice pauses for a minute, refusing to look at her face before he returns to her neck. “Nothing.”

“No, no, Beej, you said --” She’s smiling.

“_Nothing_,” he growls. “Shh. Bed time.” He rolls off of her, turning her over to spoon against her back. Their shared body heat under the covers starts to lull him past the excitement of kissing Barbara on her bed. It’s a little Pavlovian, the boner he’s succeeding in starting to get rid of, but he’s loosened up, a little high, and Barbara makes the _prettiest_ sighs when he kisses her neck. You can’t really blame him. 

Oh, and he just told her he loved her for the first time. While high and making out with her next to her husband. And with a boner. Whatever, _it’s not a big deal_. He’ll keep telling himself that, at least.

“Okay,” she says, whispering into the dark of the room. He cuddles up closer to her, slinging an arm around her and Adam before starting to feign sleep. It’s not hard, and his eyelids start to droop just as he hears a “Love you too.”


	7. Happy New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting drunk/high, grinding, lingerie, fade to black

Beetlejuice is drunk, even for him. He’s staggering, his hands tightened around both of their waists as he walks them toward his room. He almost trips on the rug, only kept up by a giggling Adam and Barbara. They’re just as far gone as he is, if not more, but they make excellent anchors even in their drunkenness. 

They make it to the bedroom eventually, Beetlejuice slamming the door shut with his foot as he pushes them toward the bed. Adam and Barbara fall against it, kissing in between soft laughs. 

They’re dressed appropriately for Beetlejuice’s New Year’s Eve party to welcome the twenties. Barbara’s in an emerald green and black flapper dress, the intricate beading just a hair too long to be considered scandalous. Her hair is pinned up under itself, forming a faux bob that has slowly become more and more undone over the course of the night. A string of pearls completes the look, in three tiers with the highest one wrapped tightly around her neck, just barely hiding the metal band that always rests there.

Adam matches her, a tailored silk green dress shirt with black suspenders that Beetlejuice had snapped against his back more than once already. Beetlejuice had given him a beautiful set of pearl cufflinks to complement Barbara, had held his hand in his while he attached them to his shirt. At some point in the night, someone had thrown him his own strand of pearls, though they aren’t nearly as carefully placed as Barbara’s.

Beetlejuice stands over them, gaze hungry just as much as it’s hazy from weed and whiskey. He completes the set, a pinstriped suit with a green tie and a fedora barely hanging onto his head. 

There’s a thump and even more giggling as he falls onto the bed. Eventually, he’s situated in the middle, Adam on the left and Barbara to his right. Beetlejuice spread his legs and hauls them into his lap, each of them straddling a thigh.

“Take it off,” he grumbles, pawing uselessly at Barbara’s dress. “W’nna see you,” he says. He shifts a hand over to Adam’s shoulder, successfully pulling a suspender strap down. “You too.”

Barbara only gets stuck a little bit as she pulls off her dress, shimmying out of it to leave herself in a black lace bra and panties. “Yes, sir,” she says, tone teasing as she leans forward to kiss him.

Adam watches them make out sloppily as he focuses on unbuttoning his shirt, fingers fumbling. He has to stand up to pull off his pants, bespoke to fit him just a little tighter than normal. Beetlejuice tries to grab him back as he stands but is easily placated with more kisses from Barbara, the woman reaching for his belt buckle. Adam wobbles a bit as he strips, shucking his pants to the floor as he rejoins his two partners on the bed.

Beetlejuice curls a hand around his waist, pulling away from Barbara to look at him. He grins, eyes drawn to Adam’s lower half. “Oh, darling,” he growls, voice low. “That’s a good look on you.”

Adam looks down at his lower half, confused for a moment. Oh. The panties. Black lace to match Barbara, naturally. The ones Beetlejuice had slid up his thighs an hour before the party started, sucking a mark into his inner thigh as he did. Adam flushes, pressing into Beetlejuice’s side, the taller man holding him tight. 

Barbara’s still moving on Beetlejuice’s thigh, having succeeded in pulling down his slacks, grinding against him. She’s sloppy, uncoordinated, and she quickly stumbles in her movements to fall into Beetlejuice’s chest, giggling. “Mmm, I’m too tired,” she sighs, voice muffled. “Sorry, Beej,” she yawns, “Shouldn’t’ve given me that last hit.”

Beetlejuice runs a hand up her back, grunting as he finagles his other hand to unclasp her bra, flinging it to the side somewhere. “You’re good, baby,” he says, her yawn forcing one out of him. “Fuck, me too.”

Adam’s admittedly already half dozed off, sleepy from the two body shots Beetlejuice had goaded him into doing off Barbara and the couple of hits Beetlejuice had shotgunned into his mouth as he’d balanced Adam on his lap, not to mention the champagne that had started flowing as the clock struck midnight.

He might be a little bit of a lightweight.

It works out for him, though, in the end. He doesn’t even realize he’s fallen asleep until he wakes up the next morning, mid morning sun shining cruelly into his eyes. None of them have moved an inch since falling asleep. One of Beetlejuice’s arms is still wound around him, Adam’s face smooshed into his side, the other on Barbara’s back as she snores into his chest. They didn’t even get under the covers, they were all so wasted.

Adam extracts himself from Beetlejuice’s hold to pull the blinds closed. He’s got a pounding headache, he knew the second shot was a bad idea. He pulls on a robe, probably Beetlejuice’s from the thick black fabric, and tiptoes out of the room. 

Frankly, the place is trashed. Adam has no idea when everyone else went home, but the house is empty at least as Adam steps carefully over discarded glasses and more than a few towering pairs of heels. He picks up a blush pink velvet pair and sets them on a side table, recognizing them instantly as Delia’s. They’ll have to invite them over sometime so she can get them, he thinks as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Adam sets up the coffee machine first, starting it to brew. A glass of water for him is next, downed in just a few seconds and refilled for the purpose of swallowing down some ibuprofen. The coffee machine beeps, and he starts on a pot of plain hot water for Barbara’s tea as he pours the coffee into two mugs. 

Making his coffee is simple, two sugars and a splash of milk. Beetlejuice’s is another story. Adam had always assumed he took it black, it matched the whole businessman aesthetic after all, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. A heaping spoonful of sugar, hazelnut and vanilla creamer, and milk to top it all off. It’s not even coffee colored anymore, more of a pale brown.

Barbara’s tea is almost as simple as his once the hot water is ready, a little frothed milk and a couple drops of honey all she adds to her chai. He grips her and Beetlejuice’s cups in his hands as he makes his way back to their room, picking his way over the party’s aftermath. 

They aren’t awake yet, and he sets their drinks down gently as he makes his way back to the kitchen for his own. One downside to polyamory — he couldn’t ever just take one trip to the kitchen anymore.

He grabs a full glass of water along with his coffee and, on second thought, shoves the ibuprofen into the robe’s pocket, assuming they’ll have matching hangover of their own. 

Beetlejuice’s eyes are open just a slit when Adam enters the room a second time, shutting the door gently behind him. Adam doesn’t say anything as he puts down the rest of the drinks and the pain meds. 

Adam quickly unwraps himself from the robe, pointedly ignoring the growing grin on Beetlejuice’s face. He hands Beetlejuice his coffee before he crawls back into bed, under the covers this time.

“Aw, baby boy. Aren’t you just the sweetest,” Beetlejuice says as Adam moves closer to him, accepting a kiss on the cheek. “Fuck, that’s good,” he says as he takes a sip of coffee. “Almost as good as you still dressed in those little panties.”

Adam flushes, cuddling in closer to him as he takes his own drink. “Yeah, well,” he says. “They’re comfortable.”

“Mm hmm,” Beetlejuice says, lilting as he places a kiss right under Adam’s ear. “I’m sure they are. Ibuprofen?”

Adam complies, shaking out a few pills and handing them over. He pulls a face as Beetlejuice doesn’t even ask for water, just swallows them down with a gulp of coffee. 

They’re content to sit in silence as they both work on their coffee, Beetlejuice absentmindedly scrolling through his emails. Barbara awakens soon enough, groaning as she holds out a hand for her own meds, Adam giving her some and the glass of water wordlessly.

She pulls herself up, settling on the other side of Beetlejuice. He pulls the covers over the both of them, finally getting them all underneath. Barbara nurses her chai latte, making small happy noises as she cups the drink in her hands. “Mmm, thank you Adam,” she says eventually, after about half the drink is gone. “Perfect.”

“How’d you know it was Adam?” Beetlejuice says, a little groused. “Could’ve been me.”

Barbara giggles, kissing his cheek. “Adam always makes it perfect,” she says. “You add too much honey.”

Beetlejuice just grumbles at that, Adam letting out a small laugh of his own. He leans over Adam to set his now empty mug down, Adam following him. Beetlejuice slips his arm around him tighter, pulling Adam onto his chest. “Why don’t you give him a thank you kiss, Babs,” he murmurs, gliding his nails up and down Adam’s back. “Since he’s such a perfect little kitten.”

Barbara sets down her mug as she obeys, smiling into a kiss with Adam. There’s morning breath of course, none of them are that perfect, but it’s easy to forget about with Beetlejuice tugging at his hair and Barbara licking into his mouth. 

Beetlejuice pulls him away from Barbara eventually, mouthing at his neck. “Once my head stops spinning,” he says, low into Adam’s ear, “I’m gonna fuckin’ nail you with those panties on.” He punctuates the statement with a bite, working on sucking a mark into Adam’s neck.

Adam shivers. “Yes, sir,” he says, voice pitched higher despite himself. 

Barbara chuckles, kissing the edge of Adam’s lips as Beetlejuice marks him. Her kisses travel all the way to his ear, nibbling gently on his lobe. “That sounds like a promise,” she says, breathing into his ear. Her hand travels down his back, stopping to squeeze his ass, forcing out a squeak from Adam. “And Beej doesn’t break promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, better formatted (+ a link to barbara's dress) on tumblr @nastygoldenrat


	8. boudoir glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy kink, lingerie, oral sex, frottage, biting, and (most nsfw of all) cuddling

“You’re home late,” Barbara says, her voice lilting as she shifts her head up on the pillow to look at him. “Your dinner’s in the microwave, did you get some?”

“I’ll get it in a second,” Beetlejuice says. He undoes his belt and tie, tossing them to the floor as he strips down to his undershirt and boxers, climbing on to the bed. “Wanted to see my kittens first,” he says, kissing her softly. “Where’s Adam?”

“In the bathroom,” Barbara replies. She grabs his hand, lifting it onto her thigh. “You didn’t say anything about my outfit.” She tilts her head at him, gaze half lidded. “You like it?”

Beetlejuice settles over her, in between her legs. He pulls her closer, her thighs hooked over his own as he slides the soft fabric of the nightgown up her legs. She’s bare underneath, the sheerness not hiding anything. The kisses start at her knee, only interrupted by flashes of his teeth as he travels up her legs. “Looks gorgeous, darling,” he says. “One of your little vintage finds?”

She giggles as he nuzzles his face into her hip, holding her thighs effortlessly in his hands. “Yeah,” she says, “Thought you might like it. Fits your aesthetic.”

As much as he doesn’t want to admit that a nightgown would fit into his aesthetic, it is something Beetlejuice would pick out for her. Midnight black, a plunging neckline, a bow to cinch in her waist — pretty much what he looks for when dressing her. “I do, Babs,” he says. His head is completely under the gown now as he kisses along her stomach, hand tracing her curves. “You look good enough to eat.” 

She laughs, a hand coming up to pet his hair. “You’re so cheesy,” she says. “Aren’t you tired, daddy? Let me take care of you.”

Beetlejuice nips the flesh on her stomach, drawing out a squeak. “Oh, you’re taking care of me, kitten, don’t worry.” He moves lower, ghosting his breath right above her. He licks a stripe up her, lightly, not even dipping in to taste her properly. “Sit back and let me have dessert first.”

“Mmm, cheesy,” she says breathlessly as he parts her folds. He delves into her, tongue buried in her folds as he licks her. 

Adam comes in while he’s switching between lapping and sucking at her clit, her thighs shaking in his hands. “Having dessert first?” he says as he joins them on the bed, pressing a kiss on Barbara’s cheek.

“Oh my god, he made that j — oh, oh — joke too, you two are the worst, ah,” she whimpers, hands tugging lightly at Beetlejuice’s hair. He smiles as he slips two fingers into her, fluttering them just to feel her clench around him.

“Mmm, Beej, just like that, please don’t stop,” Barbara sighs, her eyes squeezed shut as she presses her forehead into Adam’s shoulder, the man carding his fingers through her hair as he watches.

Beetlejuice keeps her on the edge for a little bit, enjoying the whines and whimpers she makes as he toys with her. She comes with his rhythmic licks on her clit, hands buried in his hair as she moans out her orgasm.

She’s breathing heavily as he removes his fingers from her, smiling up at him as he returns to his position over her. “Good girl,” her murmurs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Letting me take care of you.”

Barbara leans into his touch, eyes shutting gently. “No problem,” she says, voice soft. “Thank you, daddy.”

Beetlejuice smiles, tucking her legs out of the way as he moves over to Adam. “Didn’t get to say hello to you, handsome,” he says, petting his cheek.

“Well, you had your mouth full,” Adam says, spreading his legs to accommodate Beetlejuice. “But hello.”

Barbara swats Adam’s arm playfully as Beetlejuice chuckles. “C’mere, Adam,” he says, pulling him closer. “Come taste your wife in my mouth.” 

He can practically feel the burn in Adam’s cheek as he kisses him, tugging on the other man’s hair to direct him to lick around his mouth. “She taste good?” he murmurs, Adam licking enthusiastically at the side of his mouth.

“Yes, daddy,” he breathes, body twisting under Beetlejuice. “She does.”

Beetlejuice growls as he pins Adam underneath him at his words, kissing him roughly. Adam hasn’t fallen quite as quickly into the whole daddy thing like Barbara has, always a little more shy. It had come out a bit more now that they’d moved in with him but Beetlejuice still considers it a treat when he says it completely unprompted. He hadn’t planned on getting off before eating dinner, and his stomach is definitely protesting, but his dick has other ideas as he pulls down his boxers just enough to grab his cock.

Adam’s dressed for bed too, only a thin layer of fabric having to be shoved down his thighs before Beetlejuice gets a hand on him. He fumbles for the lube, ever present on the bedside table, and squeezes out some into his palm. Adam’s moans are swallowed up into his mouth as Beetlejuice rubs their cocks together, fisted together in his hand. He wants to have Adam beg for it, but he’s tired, goddamnit, and it’s only a few minutes before he comes, Adam following soon after.

Beetlejuice pants into Adam’s mouth as he removes his hand from both of their cocks, grinning at Adam’s whine as he does. Barbara’s been watching them quietly, her hands tucked up under her head, but she cleans off Beetlejuice’s hand eagerly as soon as he offers it.

There’s a thump as Beetlejuice flops down onto the side of the bed, drawing in his two partners as close as he can. Adam’s in the middle, and it’s a bit awkward, but he’s able to reach over and kiss Barbara all the same. “You and those damn nighties,” he grumbles, tone joking. “Little temptress.”

“Mmm,” she says, accepting his kiss warmly. “I’m not the one who rubbed one out with Adam.”

Beetlejuice hums, focusing his kisses onto Adam’s neck now. “Adam’s a little temptress in his own right,” he says. “Got those sexy, brawny arms, walking in here with nothin’ but his boxers on.” He mouths at a bruise on Adam’s shoulder, left over from he doesn’t even know when. “Not fair, expecting me to behave with my kittens all laid out like this.”

Adam’s blush has continued all the way down his chest, partially from the sex but mostly, Beetlejuice knows, from the compliments. “The male version is tempter,” he says, voice faltering as Beetlejuice bites at his collarbone. “And you need to eat, Beej, I’ve been able to hear your stomach for the last ten minutes.”

Beetlejuice growls into his neck, giving a final bite before he hauls himself off the bed. “I will,” he grumbles, reaching out to pet each of their heads. “You two keep being sexy,” he winks as he makes his way toward the door, wrapping a robe around himself.

Adam was right (as he often is) that Beej needed to eat. He wolfs down the butternut squash ravioli, not even bothering to sit down as he leans against the counter. He washes it down with a glass of water, eager to head back into their bedroom. 

He’s only been gone a few minutes when he makes it back, stripping off the robe. Adam and Barbara are still on the bed, both reading books. “Nerds,” he scoffs as he reaches the bed, stroking a hand along Adam’s leg. “Scoot over.”

Adam does, reaching out a hand to curl around Beetlejuice’s shoulder as he lays down. “You’re not gonna change?” he says. “You came in those, Beej, put on a new pair at least.”

Beetlejuice huffs as he pulls down the boxers, tossing them off the side of the bed, his undershirt following soon after. “There, you happy?” he grumbles.

Adam smiles down at him, pressing a kiss onto the tip of his nose. “Very,” he says before returning to his book like he hadn’t just made Beetlejuice melt with a single word.

Beetlejuice clings onto him with the excuse of cuddling. He is tired after all, and he tries to explain away the thrumming in his chest as a side effect of that and not the way Adam had beamed down at him in those dorky glasses, telling him that he was happy. Happy here, happy with him. Beetlejuice snuggles his face into Adam’s belly, letting himself relax as he breathes in the clean smelling scent of his soap. 

He hears Barbara put away her book and turn off her light, snuggling into Adam’s side as well. Her hands find his hair, combing lightly against his scalp. “Good night,” she murmurs, kissing his forehead.

“Night,” he says back, peeking up at her. She keeps a hand in his hair as she leans against Adam, head on his shoulder. 

It’s a few minutes later before Adam sets down his book; he has to get to the next chapter before he can put it down. The final light switches off and the room is plunged into darkness. The only thing Beetlejuice is aware of as he falls asleep is the weight of Barbara’s hand in his hair and the softness of Adam’s chest under his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barbara's nightgown: https://satinworshipper.tumblr.com/post/127832335954/1960s-black-sheer-nylon-nightie-by-ageofmint-on
> 
> as always, better formatted on tumblr @nastygoldenrat


	9. love, my love goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sfw, going out to dinner and cuddles
> 
> title from my lass she tied her lace to me from rope: fibers by ryan scott oliver

Adam is a little surprised by how gentle he is. Logically, he knows he shouldn’t be; Barbara’s smart and strong and he knows that she of all people wouldn’t tolerate any abuse thrown at her that she didn’t explicitly ask (or beg) for.

But that doesn’t mean Adam was prepared for the way Beetlejuice had jumped at the chance to take him out. He’s been a perfect gentleman, hand on Adam’s lower back as they walk into the restaurant. Beetlejuice acknowledges the hostess with a polite nod before leading Adam to the back of the restaurant, sitting down at a table strategically hidden from the rest of the diners. 

It was surprisingly easy to fall into conversation with him; Adam was halfway through some story, Beetlejuice laughing at all the right parts, before the wine had even arrived. Beetlejuice had a habit of holding his hand as they spoke, absentmindedly rubbing circles on his palm as he told Adam about a concert he’d been to, shyly giving him an invite to another one “Y’know, if you ever wanted to.”

By the time dessert was finished, their seats had migrated to each other without either one noticing. Adam found himself with his legs pressed up against Beetlejuice’s, just barely tipsy as he laughs at a dirty joke, head pressed into Beetlejuice’s shoulder.

Beetlejuice grins at him as his laughs finally die down. “You wanna get outta here, handsome?” he asks, entwining his fingers with Adam’s.

“Sure,” Adam says. “You’re gonna have to lead me out of here, though, I have no idea how deep we are in here.”

Beetlejuice does, an arm wrapped around his waist as he tips his head to the hostess once again before leading them back to his car. His touch is light as he stops at the passenger door, both hands on Adam’s hips now as they face each other. The parking lot is empty -- they’d stayed talking for hours now -- and the only sound Adam hears is the buzzing of a streetlight and some distant cricket chirps as Beetlejuice looks down at him, gaze soft. Without thinking, he moves his arms to circle around Beetlejuice’s neck.

“Can I kiss you?” Beetlejuice breathes. There’s a good amount of distance between the two, middle school dance appropriate, and Beetlejuice stands stock still as he waits for Adam’s answer. 

“Please,” Adam says. He pulls Beetlejuice closer as the other man leans in. His lips are soft, and he tastes like strawberry leftover from the cheesecake they’d shared.

Beetlejuice breaks away after just a short moment. Adam lets out a noise of displeasure, grabbing the lapels of jacket to pull him back. “More?”

Beetlejuice’s expression is beyond adoring as he lets out a soft laugh. “Sure, baby,” he says. He presses a kiss to Adam’s forehead before leaning back in. “What’ver you want.”

Adam takes his time, letting Beetlejuice push him gently against the car, a hand sliding into his back pocket as they kiss. He knows it’s late, and that the restaurant's remaining waitstaff are probably getting an eyeful, but he can’t find it within himself to care.

They let go of each other once the obnoxious need for air interrupts them, the two men gasping against each other. Adam laughs a little bit, pressing closer to Beetlejuice’s warm chest. “That was nice,” he sighs.

Beetlejuice takes advantage of his height to press more kisses onto Adam’s face. “It was,” he says in between kisses to the high points of Adam’s cheeks. “Do you wanna head back to your place or mine?”

Adam deliberates, worrying his lip a bit between his teeth. “Um, whatever you --”

“Mmm, nope. Not up to me. We’re testing this out on your terms, Adam. I’m fine with whatever you want.”

Adam feels color rise to his cheeks, not expecting his response. “Right. Well. Maybe we could watch a movie or something at your place? I’m pretty tired, to be honest.”

“Sure, baby. That’s it, though. Why don’t you call Barbara on the way there, yeah?” He steps them neatly to the side, opening the passenger door for Adam. 

Adam smiles at him, stealing a peck to his cheek before he climbs in. “Alright.”

He puts Barbara on speaker as Beetlejuice drives them to his house, smooth and unhurried with a hand resting on top of Adam’s whenever he can spare one. They all chat for a bit, Barbara barely hiding her excitement at how well their date went.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, love,” she coos at Adam as they say their goodbyes, reaching Beetlejuice’s driveway. “You too, Beej. Have a good night.” He can practically hear her wink; though they all agreed sex was off the table for their (technical) first date, Barbara knows perfectly well how quickly he melts with a good cuddle.

The two leave the car quickly, Beetlejuice insisting on opening the doors for him as they walk into his house. The house is quiet and dark; Tina must be asleep already. They’re quiet as they remove their shoes and hang up their jackets, padding into the kitchen.

“You want a drink?” Beetlejuice asks, voice low. “C’n make you some coffee, tea, whatever. Or something stronger. Your choice.”

Adam hums. He really is tired; they’d stayed out later than anticipated they were so wrapped up in each other, and though it’s a Friday night Adam isn’t really the type to stay up too late no matter the day of the week.

“I’m fine. Do you mind if I shower?”

“Oh, sure. Sure. This way --” Beetlejuice leads Adam back into the house. He’s honestly pretty familiar with this area of the house already, very aware of what he’s watched take place on (and around, and wherever they could, really) Beetlejuice’s bed. 

Beetlejuice takes him into his room, flipping on the light. Adam’s a little impressed with the state of his it -- Beetlejuice subscribes heavily to the ‘fuck it’ method of decorating and cleaning, and Adam’s had to pick his way around discarded shirts and video game cases most of the time he’s been in here. The wall and bookshelf are still plenty eclectic, a banner that seems to be from a band next to a rom com poster that Adam still isn’t sure is ironic or not. But the floor is clean, at least, and the bed made. 

“Towels are in there, shampoo and stuff in the shower. I’ll leave some clothes on the bed. Just call me when you want me to come in, ‘kay?” Beetlejuice leaves him with that, shutting the door on the way out.

Adam showers quickly and methodically. Beetlejuice really only keeps the bare essentials in his shower, though he notices with a smile that Barbara’s travel shampoo bottles have migrated here. He finishes with some fancy soap, the bottle minimalistic and unlabeled and smelling just like the woods after rainfall. Beetlejuice’s towels are even better, perfectly fluffy and infinitely better than the ones he and Barbara are still using from college. He pads out to the bedroom, quickly slipping on the too big tee shirt and boxers Beetlejuice had left out for him. He’d included a soft pair of sweatpants but Adam chooses not to put them on, knowing he’ll just get hot in them.

He’s not really sure where Beetlejuice has ended up, but quickly finds his answer in the living room. Beetlejuice is splayed out on the couch, scrolling through his phone and dressed down to a ratty muscle tank and his own pair of sweatpants. He looks up at Adam’s entrance, unsubtle in the way he rakes his eyes down his body. “You ready, baby?” he drawls as he gets up, kissing Adam’s cheek once he’s made his way over to him.

Adam giggles despite himself. “Yeah.” He follows Beetlejuice back to his room. He really is tired, and he lets Beetlejuice pick out some random episode of one of the series they’d discovered they both loved earlier at dinner as they snuggle. Beetlejuice is spooned close up against his back, legs and hands tangled together as Adam dozes off a little.

Beetlejuice clicks the television off once the credits roll, settling against Adam’s back and nuzzling his face into the soft hairs at the base of his neck. “G’night, Adam.”

Adam’s already plenty sleepy, but he’s aware enough to bring their clasped hands up to his mouth, kissing the top of Beetlejuice’s hand. “Night,” he mumbles back, content to fall quickly into sleep. 

He misses the lovestruck smile growing on Beetlejuice’s face, pressed against his neck. Beetlejuice cuddles him closer, hugging him gently. “Fuck,” he whispers into Adam’s skin. “I really like you.”

Beetlejuice doesn’t expect an answer, already hearing Adam’s ridiculously cute sleep snuffles, and he’s not sure he wants one either. But it feels better to get the thought out of his mind, have it be more tangible. Speak it into existence. He lets himself fall asleep like that, so close to Adam it’s hard to tell where one of them ends and the other begins. They’ll talk about it in the morning, this new relationship Beetlejuice personally never saw himself capable of, but for now he lets his thoughts blank out as he wraps himself around Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nastygoldenrat.tumblr.com


	10. precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can have little a beetleadam body worship. as a treat.
> 
> it's short but didnt want anyone to think i forgot about this au lol
> 
> body worship, sex mentions, self esteem issues. drug mention.

“_Adam_,” Beetlejuice says into his ear liltingly. “You’re so fuckin’ cute like this, all dressed down for Daddy.” He pulls his arm tighter around Adam, squeezing the soft flesh at his hips teasingly.

Adam huffs. “Whatever, Beej. I appreciate it, but I’m nothing special.”

That answer earns Adam a growl and another possessive squeeze, this time for the purpose of shifting Adam to sit in Beetlejuice’s lap. “You shut that mouth,” he snarls. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, babe.” He attaches his lips to Adam’s neck, leaving kisses with flashes of teeth in between each word. “The cutest nose. Blushy little cheeks. Your skin marks _so_ pretty for me. Sexy fuckin’ arms, Adam, I mean just _look_ at those things. A little chub ‘round the middle, just how I like it. And that tight little ass, holy _shit_, babe.”

Adam shifts uncomfortably in Beetlejuice’s lap at the barrage of compliments, although he’s not able to stop the blush creeping up his face. “You’re just saying that.”

Beetlejuice grips Adam’s chin in his hand, frowning as he forces the other man to look at him. “Adam, kitten. I’ve never lied to you, have I?”

“The cocaine thing,” Adam says. “By omission, but still.”

That one throws Beetlejuice for a loop. “Okay, well, touché. Not my finest moment. But, do I keep things around that I don’t like?”

“No,” Adam concedes. “But maybe you just have weird taste. In men, I mean, not about Barb.”

“Uh huh,” Beetlejuice says flatly. “You know how many people I’ve caught looking you up and down? How many people are undressin’ you with their eyes when I put you in a tux?” He punctuates each question with a bite. “Why d’ya think I stuck you in that collar, huh? It’s ‘cause you’re _mine_, Adam, and everyone needs to know that I own your hot ass.”

Adam pulls his head away from Beetlejuice’s grip, leaning his head fall back onto the other man’s shoulder. “Fine. I just don’t think I’m much at all. I don’t know how I tricked either of you into liking me.”

Beetlejuice sighs, pulling Adam even tighter against his chest as he presses a flurry of kisses onto his face. “I don’t appreciate people talking bad about my property, Adam. _Especially_ about one of my kittens. I think I need to show you just how beautiful my little pet is, yeah?”

“Well, when you put it _that_ way,” Adam says, letting Beetlejuice’s hands wander down his body. “I guess that’s alright, then."


	11. we rule the kingdom inside our room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double penetration, light daddy kink, pet/kitten play, aftercare.

Barbara likes to be in the middle. She doesn’t usually take the completely submissive role, too in love with making Adam melt under her to do it that often. But two sets of hands running up and down her sides, two mouths kissing her neck, two dicks hard and ready and twitching against her thigh... She could get used to it.

Adam’s already gotten her off once, clever fingers fluttering inside her as he licked at her clit. Beetlejuice had held him against her by his hair (not that he needed it), muttering filthy encouragements to him. She’d come with Adam’s name on her lips and Beetlejuice’s following right after it.

Beetlejuice has her wrapped up in his arms now, holding her legs open with his knees as he plays with her nipples and bites at her neck in tandem. Adam is a little hesitant, but he follows Beetlejuice’s lead, placing his hands on her hips as he kisses her. Barbara sighs into the kiss, jolting as Adam joins Beetlejuice in rolling a thumb around her nipple. She moans, trying to encourage without words.

Beetlejuice places a kiss over the mark he’d just finished leaving on her neck, high up enough that there’s no hope of any type of turtleneck or scarf covering it. He’s got to be careful to avoid her collar, the frilly pink thing so incredibly outside of Barbara’s normal aesthetic that it somehow comes around again to land right in the middle of it. “I’m going first, Adam,” he says. “Keep playing with her nipples, little slut loves it.”

Adam makes a noise of agreement, pulling away from her mouth to circle a nipple with his tongue as he thumbs the other one. Beetlejuice palms her ass, getting closer and closer to the plug stretching her open, a fuzzy blonde colored tail attached that matches the ears set in her hair. “Nod if you’re ready, kitten,” Beetlejuice says, close to her ear.

Barbara does, emphatically. She lets out a drawn out whine, attempting to thrust both into his touch as well as Adam’s at the same time. Beetlejuice chuckles, slowly working the plug out of her, teasing her. He fucks her with it just a little bit before taking it out completely, replacing it with the slicked up head of his cock. 

“Relax, princess,” he murmurs. “Here, on all fours,” he says, pushing her onto her hands and knees, Adam shifting to accommodate her. “That’ll be a little easier. You can start blowing Adam when I get it in.”

She breathes out hard against Adam’s thigh, eyes closing as he reaches down to pet her hair. Beetlejuice’s cock presses at her ass, the head finally pushing in with a groan from the both of them.

“How’s that feel?” he asks, pushing in further.

“Good,” she mumbles out. “Just — go slow.”

“Sure thing,” he says, rubbing soft circles on her hip. “You wanna help out Adam?”

She nods, moving her head just a little to start kissing down Adam’s shaft. She makes it to the head before taking it in, sucking on him like she knows he likes. 

She hears the clicking of the lube top behind her, Beetlejuice covering each inch of himself in a slick layer of the stuff. He takes it slow, sliding in carefully. His cock is about halfway in before he slides back just a bit and then starts to thrust. Slowly, of course, but she still lets out a whine around Adam’s cock as he starts to fuck her ass. It’s not particularly pleasureful, but there is a sense of excitement for what comes next that fuels the fire in her belly; not to mention Beetlejuice’s slow, methodical rubs against her clit.

“I think she likes it,” Beetlejuice says, rolling his hips against her as he runs a finger through her folds. “Is she moanin’ around your dick, Adam?”

Adam’s face is bright red as Barbara looks up at him. She winks at him as she makes a show of blowing him, tongue pressed against his glans as she hums around him.

“Mmm, yeah, she — she is, oh, Barb oh my god —“ he whines. His hands twitch at his sides, unsure of their place. 

Beetlejuice chuckles. “Yeah, she’s our slutty little kitten, isn’t she?” His thrusts have started to increase steadily as she’s gotten used to him and he’s singlehandedly fucking her face on Adam’s dick. “Isn’t she, Adam?”

Barbara bats her eyelashes at Adam, smiling around his cock. She releases him with a pop, not wasting a minute to start licking at his base, bringing a hand up to fondle his balls. “Tell me, Adam,” she breathes. “I wanna know what you think.”

One of Beetlejuice’s hands curls firmly around her collar, holding the silky material even tighter against her throat as a silent warning. He knows Adam needs a little encouragement, so he allows it, but it’s clear that her goading isn’t particularly appreciated. 

“Yes,” he says, squeaking out the syllable as his eyes are laser focused on Barbara kissing up the underside of his cock. “She. She is.”

Beetlejuice growls. Barbara feels him lean in over her back, gasping as he pushes even further into her. He removes the hand from her collar and sinks it into Adam’s hair; Barbara literally feels Adam’s dick twitch from the action. “She’s what, Adam,” he spits. “Be fucking honest, now.”

Adam whines, low in his throat. He shoots down a look to Barbara who nods at him, giving him a tiny bit of a break by resting her cheek against his shaft. “She’s a. A slutty little kitten,” he says.

Beetlejuice chuckles, removing the hand from his hair to pat his cheek. “Good boy. Such a good boy, in fact, I’m gonna let you help me fuck her now. Up, kitten.” 

He pulls at her collar, Barbara quickly obeying. She sits up on her haunches, resting her back comfortably against Beetlejuice’s chest. His thrusts into her are slowed considerably, but he’s still moving with plenty of purpose as he moves her up and down his cock.

Adam inches forward, hands coming to rest on her hips. He leans forward to kiss her, mouthing an “I love you,” against her lips. 

She grins back against him, her smile quickly interrupted with a squeak as Beetlejuice finds her clit. He presses on it, shifting his fingers back and forth to give her the tiniest bit of stimulation. She moans into Adam’s mouth as Beetlejuice drags his fingers down past her folds.

“You’re fucking wet, kitten,” he says, voice low and smooth. Abruptly, he removes his fingers from her, Barbara whining at the loss. “Calm down, Babs, daddy’ll get you filled up soon,” he soothes her. She can see his face out of the corner of her eye and turns to watch as he makes an obscene sucking noise. 

“Delicious,” he says, dipping his fingers in past her folds once again to collect more of her wetness. “Fuck, kitten, I should’ve been the one to eat that sweet little cunt. Maybe I’ll just do that instead, huh?”

“No!” Barbara whines, tearing herself away from Adam’s kisses to protest. She presses back into Beetlejuice, trying her best to fuck herself on his cock. “No, please Daddy, I want to. Um. Have both of you.” She squeaks out the last sentence, blush bright on her cheeks as she squeezes her eyes shut.

Beetlejuice chuckles again. He makes another satisfied noise at the taste of her on his fingers. “What a fucking slut,” he drawls. “Poor thing just wants to be stuffed full. C’mon, Adam, give your slut wife what she’s been wanting.”

Barbara opens her eyes again to watch Adam, Beetlejuice slowing to a stop behind her. Her husband presses even closer against her and she can’t help her breathy sigh as he rubs the head of his cock a few times at her clit before pressing slowly into her. “How’s it feel, love?” he murmurs. “You gotta talk to us.”

“Oh, Adam, it’s good,” she moans. “Really good.” She throws her arms around his neck, face pressed under his chin to get a good long inhale of the scent of his soap. “Just go slow,” she says, pulling him even closer.

“You heard the lady,” Beetlejuice says from behind her. His hands on her hips tighten as he lifts her up. He works her slowly, fucking her up and down the two cocks buried inside her as she whimpers and moans her way through it. She starts to move of her own volition once she gets used to the odd feeling of being penetrated like this, hips moving in time with both of them.

They both love on her, Beetlejuice wrapping her up in a bear hug as he kisses her neck, Adam petting her hair as she keens from a particularly good thrust. It’s different, no quipy little backtalks from Barbara, no obscenely loud moans from Adam, and no growls of “Slut,” and “Kitten,” from Beetlejuice. 

Little whines and whimpers fill the air as the three move in tandem, both men fucking up into Barbara as she presses back into them. Beetlejuice rubs at her clit, Barbara coming around them in a flurry of choked off sobs and whisper-screamed encouragements. It’s not long before Beetlejuice and Adam follow her lead, a groan and a grunt signifying their own orgasms.

The three all lean into each other, not caring about the sweat sticking between them or the drips of cum sliding out of Barbara or the way they’re all panting like they’d just run a marathon. Beetlejuice flings his arms around Adam, forcing them all together even more. The two now softened cocks slip out of Barbara, and she wiggles uncomfortably, cum now sliding down her inner thighs.

“Let’s lay down,” she says. Beetlejuice complies, tipping them all over in one motion to thump their heads against the pillows. They lay there, basking silently in their afterglow, until laying in the inconveniently placed wet spots forces Beetlejuice, of all people, to suggest a shower.

“Mmm, if you say so,” Barbara groans, sitting up slowly. “Shit, I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.” She tilts her head, exposing her neck to Beetlejuice beside her. “Take off my collar?”

Beetlejuice does so, sitting up to kiss at her neck as he undoes the frilly thing, placing it delicately on the bedside table. The ears follow, unclipped gently from her hair. “Looks so pretty on you, princess. You’re such a good kitten, you know that?”

“So good,” Adam says, sitting up himself to gain access to the other side of her neck. He kisses her slowly. “We love you so much, Barbie.”

Barbara allows herself to dive headfirst into the sappiness. “I love you too,” she coos, catching first Adam then Beetlejuice in a kiss. “But I want a shower after all that.”

The two men whine after Barbara as she hauls herself over Beetlejuice and onto the floor. “Oh, fuck, that is weird,” she grimaces, wobbling awkwardly to the bathroom as their cum starts to shift inside her.

“Sorry!” Beetlejuice calls after her, getting up himself to start changing the sheets.

“Me too!” Adam adds, now up and digging in the closet for clean linens.

“Eh, it’s kinda hot,” Barbara says from inside the bathroom, marble tile echoing her voice. “I’m not complaining. That was fun.” The shower starts up as Adam tosses a clean fitted sheet on the bed and he and Beetlejuice start working it onto the mattress. “Come join me when you’re done,” she says from the bathroom, tone tired but still playful.

The bed is made in record time, Adam and Beetlejuice admittedly not paying that much attention to it after hearing Barbara’s invitation.

Barbara’s standing under the showerhead, letting the hot water fall onto her. Her hair is tied up in a bun, a few strands framing her face. “Took you two long enough,” she teases as she hears the shower door open and close. She rubs her eyes clear of water and blinks up at them, smiling.

“Just had to get the bed ready for our princess,” Beetlejuice says, sidling up to Barbara to wrap around her back. She hums as he kisses her neck, his hands rubbing the various bites he’d left all over her upper half. “Pass me the soap, won’t you, Adam?” he says, clearly enjoying his time feeling Barbara up.

Barbara flutters her eyes shut as Adam obliges, content to let her partners clean her up, possibly a bit too thoroughly. “I love you,” she says into the steam filled air.

Beetlejuice doesn’t stop in his quest to make sure each centimeter of her breasts are covered in soap as he nuzzles into her neck. “Love you too, gorgeous.”

Adam agrees as he soaps up her thighs, pressing a kiss on her lips. “You’re amazing, Barb. Love you.”

Barbara doesn’t even try to fight the dopey smile on her face as she leans fully into Beetlejuice’s chest, trusting the taller man to take her weight easily. “Love you again. Let’s get outta here,” she says. “You two tired me out.”

She chooses to ignore Beetlejuice’s throaty chuckle as he angles her under the water stream to rinse her off. Adam kisses her forehead before she hears him give himself a final rinse and hop out of the shower. Beetlejuice follows suit, hand not leaving her lower back even as she walks gingerly out of the shower and into the fluffy towel Adam wraps her up in. She dries her face off with the corner of the towel as Adam and Beetlejuice both work on drying themselves. 

Barbara’s the first to jump back in bed, sinking in the cool, fresh sheets. “Toss me some underwear, please, I don’t care whose,” she calls to Adam. Beetlejuice is content to sleep naked, already climbing into bed beside her. A pair of boxers lands at her feet, probably Beetlejuice’s from the size. Barbara shimmies into them as Adam joins them, dressed in another pair of Beetlejuice’s underwear.

Beetlejuice huffs as he notices their choice of sleepwear. “You’re lucky I love you two,” he mutters, sliding his arm across Barbara and onto Adam, pulling the two of them closer. “I swear, I have to buy underwear every week now ‘cause of the little thieves that sleep with me.”

Barbara just laughs, soothing Beetlejuice’s fake annoyance with kisses. “Don’t act like you aren’t gonna get turned on in the morning ‘cause of us wearing your clothes.” She flops her head down onto the pillow, lacing her fingers in Adam’s, the other man spooned up behind her. “Won’t he, Adam?”

“He will,” Adam says in between kisses to Barbara’s neck. “Just like you have for the past year, lovebug.” He soothes his remark by curling his ankle around Beetlejuice’s own. “Come lay down with us now, Beej.”

Beetlejuice grunts in reply, but his smile only widens as he turns off the bedside lamp and curls in close. Barbara gives him one final kiss before tucking her head up under his chin, one hand pressed right up by his heart. Adam’s feet cross over her own, rubbing up against Beetlejuice’s calf before coming to rest there. Beetlejuice is the last to settle, a final kiss pressed to Barbara’s forehead before the three fall into a deep sleep.


	12. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in early days of sugar daddy au.
> 
> daddy kink, discussions of sex, biting, and edging/orgasm control. content is mostly just suggestive cuddling though.

Barbara wakes up to a still sleeping Beetlejuice. His arms are wrapped around her, but he’s so dead asleep she’s able to lift them up and slip through easily. 

She steals a glance at the clock before heading into the bathroom — almost nine. She’s quick, finishing up with a splash of water to her face as she pads back into the bedroom. The sun is starting to peek through the curtains, a few minutes short of shining onto Beetlejuice’s face. 

Barbara climbs back into bed, draping the duvet around her as she snuggles up to Beetlejuice. She props herself up with pillows, letting him press his face into her stomach. It’s been getting colder, slowly but surely, and the slight stubble of his cheek is a welcome warmth against the thin cotton tee shirt she’d worn to bed. She absentmindedly runs a hand through his hair as she reaches for her phone.

**Barbara [9:04]**  
Good morning love

**Adam [9:04]**  
Morning sweetheart <3 How was last night?

**Barbara [9:05]**  
Hehe it was gooood. We experimented with some new stuff :)

**Barbara [9:05]**  
[Image: A selfie showing Barbara’s mouth and upper body. Her mouth is set in an easy grin, blonde hair flowing past her shoulders. Her hand is pulling down the neck of her gray tee shirt. Her visible skin is littered with obvious hickeys, ranging from a dark pink color to a deep red.]

**Barbara [9:05]**  
Missing you though

**Adam [9:06]**  
You look good like that. All marked up. I like it. Glad you two had fun :) I miss you too

**Barbara [9:07]**  
Hehe yeah we definitely played with his possessive streak. Not sure I’m gonna be going without some kind of mark from here on out :)

**Adam [9:07]**  
I’m not complaining.

Barbara looks away from her phone at the sound of Beetlejuice waking. He grunts, lifting his head. “Mornin’, Babs.”

Barbara smiles, setting her phone down. “Good morning.”

Beetlejuice smiles up at her. He rolls over, positioning himself in between her legs. His head settles down again on Barbara’s stomach. “Who’re you texting this early?”

“Adam,” she replies. She returns her hand to his hair, scratching at his scalp.

“Mm,” he says. He lifts his head up, looking her in the eyes. “And what did you two talk about?” He lowers his gaze to her navel, pushing up her shirt with his rough hand. 

Barbara breathes in a little sharper as he begins to kiss her belly. “Nothing much. Just told him that we had a good night. I sent a selfie to him.”

“Uh huh,” Beetlejuice says, still focused on her skin. He pushes her shirt up even farther, just under her breasts. His mouth follows. “Good girl, showin’ off all the work I did on you. What’d he think?”

Barbara shifts as Beetlejuice makes his way up her body. “He liked it. Said I looked good marked up.” 

Beetlejuice is almost halfway up. His hands finally find their way to her tits, squeezing them. “He has good taste. Shirt off, kitten.”

She obeys quickly, throwing the shirt to the floor. “Yes, sir.” She had almost forgotten about the bites he’d laid on her chest, but they’re apparent in the daylight. She notices with a flutter that his teeth had left an imprint on a particularly harsh bite. 

Beetlejuice laughs as he explores what he’d left on her. “Damn, babe, I laid into you. You sore?” 

“Mm, not really,” she says. “There’s a little bit of an ache in some of the deeper ones, but nothing too bad. You know I like it.”

“I know, baby, I gotta make sure though.” He brings his lips to her neck, a hand at her waist. “Can’t risk hurting my little plaything, hm?”

“Mm, I like it though,” she says, tilting her neck to the side to make it easier for him to kiss.

Barbara feels Beetlejuice smile against her skin. “I know ya do, babe. C’mere.” He grips her chin in his hand, pulling her into a kiss. He’s still dominant, biting at her lip and holding her head still as he kisses her, but the smile on both of their faces is clear when he lets her go. 

He settles back into kissing at her neck, clearly enjoying looking at what he’d left. He brings up a knee, starting a torturously slow grind against Barbara. “I’ve got an idea, kitten.” 

“Yes, sir?” she breathes.

“Why don’t we invite Adam over and make it a weekend?” He hits her clit just right, the blunt pressure maddening. “I’ll take you two out. Maybe let you shop a little. He’ll get to watch me rail you. Sounds nice, yeah?”

Barbara doesn’t even have to think about it. “That sounds nice,” she says. “Let me text him. Ooh, right _there_ —"

Beetlejuice grins, not stopping his movements. “Nah. Let me break the news.”

He sits up, taking Barbara’s phone off the nightstand. “You stay there,” he says to her. He fits his knee tight against her, close enough to feel her wetness through her panties. He chooses to ignore the huff she lets out.

**Barbara [9:26]**  
Hey adam

**Adam [9:26]**  
Yes?

**Barbara [9:27]**  
This is ur wifes sugar daddy speaking. Shes too busy to text you rn mostly bc shes waiting for me to fuck her brains out. But her and i want you to come over for the weekend

**Adam [9:29]**  
Hi, Beetlejuice. I can do that.

**Barbara [9:30]**  
Aw baby boy u can call me sir just like ur slut wife does :) Bring changes of clothes for both of you. And stop by that breakfast place she likes and we’ll eat together. Get her usual and get me an iced coffee and an egg sandwich or something

**Adam [9:31]**  
Yes sir. I’ll be there soon.

**Barbara [9:31]**  
Good boy :) Bring that lacy black thing she wears too i like it

**Adam [9:31]**  
Will do. 

Beetlejuice sets the phone down, returning his gaze to Barbara. She’d been fairly patient as he texted, careful to move only in ways she could excuse as being accidental. “He’s on his way,” Beetlejuice tells her. “I told him to get breakfast, too.”

“That sounds nice,” she says. She moves pointedly down onto his knee. “Can you touch me now?”

Beetlejuice grins, but he starts moving his knee again nonetheless. “Ask nicely, pet.”

Barbara rolls her eyes. “_Please_ touch me. Daddy,” she adds with a bat of her eyelashes.

Beetlejuice obliges with a smirk. He removes his knee completely, replacing it quickly with his fingers. “Forgot to tell Adam something else,” he says as he pulls down her panties.

“What? You want me to call him?”

“Nah, I don’t think he needs to know. But _you_ should know you’re not coming until he gets here.” Beetlejuice gives her a devilish grin, throwing off her panties to join her shirt on the floor.

Barbara whines, partially from Beetlejuice’s words and partially from the two rough fingers rubbing up and down her, collecting wetness. “But he’s going to be at least twenty minutes, Beej, _c’mon_.”

He stops rubbing at her for a quick second to give her thigh a sharp swat. “Sir, kitten. You can call me Beej again after I let you come.”

She squeaks, feeling herself only get wetter as she watches Beetlejuice slip into a more dominant personality. She spreads her legs wider. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl,” he growls. He grabs her phone again, pointing it at her. “Now be good for the camera. Gotta give Adam some material to catch up on before he gets here, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she agrees breathlessly. Her eyes shut as his fingers slip into her, camera already clicking away. 

She doesn’t know if she wants Adam to hurry up or to take his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr @nastybeetlelands

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @nastygoldenrat


End file.
